Maraudeuses vs Maraudeurs
by Debbie-the-Fairy
Summary: Lors de leur retour à Poudlard, tous va mal pour nos maraudeur préféré. Quelqu'un s'amuse à jouer de mauvais tours aux élèves et bien sur tout leurs retombes sur le dos. Une guerre sans merci débute alors. Qui ce cache derrière tout cela? terminer.
1. Chapitre 1: Voyage mouvementé!

CHAPITRE 1 : Voyage mouvementé!  
  
Sur le quai 9 ¾, tous les plus tardifs se pressent à monter dans le train. Les familles disent un dernier au revoir à leurs enfants avant que le train ne parte pour Poudlard. Seulement, sur le quai reste un retardataire. Plus exactement un pauvre garçon de 16 ans aux cheveux noir tout ébouriffé et portant des lunettes rondes, prisonnier d'une femme surprotectrice qui lui donne ses dernières recommandations tout en étouffant le malheureux.  
  
- ...et surtout ne t'avise pas de te faire renvoyer! Pour une fois je t'en supplie, ne fait pas trop de bêtise! L'année passé j'ai cru mourir lorsque Dumbledore ma écrit pour me dire que tu t'était encore casser le bras!  
  
- ..........maman!...........T'inquiète pas j'ai 16 ans je c'est se que je fait!......maman.........mais lâche moi tu m'étrangle!  
  
- James Potter! Ne parle pas ainsi à ta mère!  
  
- Oui papa!  
  
Puis, sortant de nulle part, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et un autre aux cheveux châtain agrippa leur pauvre ami James sur le point de mourir étouffé, et l'entraîna vers le train.  
  
- Vous en faite pas ont s'occupe de lui! Cria le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.  
  
- C'est bien se qui m'inquiète! Lui lança Mrs Potter tout en riant.  
  
- Je te les confis Remus! Dit Mr Potter au jeune homme châtain.  
  
- Vous inquiété pas, je les ai à l'œil.  
  
Le petit groupe embarquèrent juste à temps avant que le train ne parte. Très vite, ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier wagon et prirent un compartiment vide.  
  
- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!  
  
- T'as raison James, je m'ennuyais! Vivement qu'ont arrivent à Poudlard!  
  
- ......et je suppose que tu as hâte de recommencer à agacer Servillus! Hein Sirius!? s'exclama Remus.  
  
- Quoi?....Moi? Mais non voyons! Tu sais bien que je suis Saint- Sirius! L'ami de la veuve et l'orphelin.....  
  
- C'est sa la divinité! Je te conseille d'arrêter de te prendre pour un dieu, tu commences à ressembler à cet idiot de Malfoy! Ricana James.  
  
À ce nom, Sirius ne put s'empêcher un frisson de dégoût. Lucius Malfoy! Préfet en chef de serpantard! Un mollasson de bonne famille qui se prenait pour une divinité parce qu'il était « de pur sang » disait-il à tour de bras. Sirius fut alors interrompus dans ces réflexion par l'intervention de jeune garçon de 16ans qui paraissait en avoir 13, un peu grassouillet et maladroit.  
  
- Salut les gars! Dit-il timidement  
  
- Salut Peter! Dirent les trois amis en cœur.  
  
- Alors tes vacances? Demanda Remus.  
  
- Ah! Pas Terrible! Ma mère a décidée que nous allions faire quelque chose de constructif.....alors on est allé au musée de Saint-Marnio. Ma mère avait reçu un forfait.........tout l'été à dormir dans un pub et à passer ses journées à regarder les même statut, les même tableaux des même sorciers et sorcière, et ce pendant deux long mois!  
  
- Toutes mes condoléances Peter! Moi Je l'ai es passé chez Potter!  
  
- Quoi! S'exclama Peter, Mais Sirius......tes parents....  
  
- Je leurs ai dit « Sayonara » et je suis partie direction le manoir des Potter où les parent de James on eu la bonté de m'accueillir.  
  
-Autrement! Nous avons passés un très bon été! Dit James  
  
-Vous en avez de la chance.....et toi Remus? Qu'es-ce que t'as fait de ton été?  
  
- Bah.....j'ai été voir mes grands-parents à la campagne et pour le reste je les ai passé chez moi, à me baigner dans le lac avec mes cousins!  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé! Ben au moins je suis pas tout seul à mettre ennuyé.  
  
- ....M'ennuyé? Mais je me suis très bien amusé!  
  
- Ah bon!  
  
- Et oui Peter! Notre cher Remus est ce qu'on appel un adorateur des plaisirs simples de la vie! Dit Sirius.  
  
Soudain, ils furent interrompus dans leur discutions par une jeune fille de 15 ans qui rentra en catastrophe dans leur cabine. Elle était petite, quelque peu enrobée, avait de long cheveux brun foncés et longs, et des yeux marrons avec des lunettes carrés. Elle se mit à les regarder un après l'autre très rapidement et cria derrière son épaule :  
  
- C'EST PAS CELLE-LÀ NON PLUS!  
  
Une autre jeune fille du même âge arriva t'alors. Elle était plus grande et plus fine que la première, elle avait les cheveux blond, et portait elle aussi des lunettes carrés.  
  
- Mais vas-tu arrêter de crier comme une folle! On va se faire remarquer!?  
  
- Tu l'as trouvée!?  
  
- Non ! Elle doit être plus loin! Bon sans la prochaine fois qu'elle nous réserve un compartiment, qu'elle nous disent où!  
  
- Pardon? Dit Remus, Vous cherchez quelqu'un?  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent se rendant conte de leurs présences. Elles restèrent figée quelques instants puis répondirent poliment :  
  
- euh.......oui nous cherchons une amie, elle nous avait réservée un compartiment dans le dernier wagon mais nous la trouvons pas! Expliqua la plus petite.  
  
- Et elle s'appelle comment? Demanda James.  
  
- Vous ne la connaîssée pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même! Dit la  
plus grande.  
  
Celle-ci continuèrent leurs rondes en ouvrant toute les portes et en disant sans cesse :  
  
- FIFINE!? FIFINE OÙ T'ES!?  
  
Les jeunes garçons se placèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardèrent s'éloigner.  
  
- Mais elles sont folles!?  
  
- Non Peter, vis-à-vis toi, elles ne le sont pas!  
  
Peter regarda James d'un air boudeur et rentra dans le compartiment faisant la moue. Les trois autres le suivirent très vite à l'intérieur refermant la porte derrière eux. Pendant ce temps, dans les couloires, les deux jeunes filles continuaient toujours de chercher leur amie quand soudain en ouvrant l'une des dernière porte du wagon :  
  
- HA! VOUS VOILA!!! S'écrièrent-elles en cœur.  
  
Dans le compartiment ce trouvait 4 autres jeunes filles. L'une aux cheveux brun foncée avec des mèches rousse attachée en deux petite couettes, somnolait contre une fenêtre, deux autres, une avec de long cheveux noirs, ayant un teint très pâle et portant de petite lunettes ovale, l'autre aux cheveux arrivant aux épaule roux, avec une carrure bâtie et des lunettes elle aussi, lisaient tranquillement et pour finir, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain presque blond aux épaule, s'apprêtait à cassé la croûte.  
  
- C'est pas trop tôt où étiez-vous passer toute les deux? Dit la jeune fille sur le point de déjeuner.  
  
- Christina! Fait pas la fine avec nous! Tu aurais pu nous attendre on vous à chercher partout! S'exclama la plus grande.  
  
- Calme toi Cathy! Tu nous à trouvée c'est sa l'important. Continua la liseuse aux cheveux noirs.  
  
- Sa te vas bien de parler Ondine! On vous bien que tu cherchais pas comme une folle avec quelqu'un qui hurle à tu tête comme Mimosa!  
  
- Merci Cathy! Trop gentille!  
  
- Vous aller arrêter vous toutes! J'essaye de lire dit la deuxième liseuse aux cheveux roux.  
  
- Bien sur toi aussi tu ne comprends pas Léona, toi tu es venue avec Ondine! Dit Mimosa.  
  
- OH! Mimosa......Cathy......vous êtes enfin arriver?!  
  
- Oui! Et c'est pas grâce à toi Fionie! La prochaine fois que tu réserve un compartiment, tu nous diras où s.t.p! rétorqua Cathy.  
  
- Oki!  
  
- Bon maintenant que nous sommes toutes la, qu'es-ce que tu voulais nous dire Fionie?! Demanda Léona.  
  
Fionie se redressa sur son siège et s'approcha de ses amies.  
  
- Et bien voila.....je tenais à vous rappeler notre dure labeur est sur le point d'être achevé. Depuis cinq ans nous travaillons sur ce projet et nous l'avons bientôt terminé. La guerre va donc commencer! Nous allons leurs prendre leurs titres et passer à l'histoire de Poudlard et surtout ................on va bien s'amusée hehe!  
  
Le groupe de jeunes filles commencèrent à parler de leur plan de façon animé et amusé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles attendaient ce moment......la guerre allait commencer. Les maraudeurs allaient en baver! 


	2. Chapitre 2: Et la nuit tomba sur Poudlar...

Petit mot de l'auteur : J'aimerais remercier Mymyesnape et tigercub15pour leurs reviews, ils m'ont beaucoup encouragés. J'aimerais aussi dire a Mymye que c'est vrai j'ai encore de la difficulté avec mon orthographe mais que j'essaye d'arranger sa! Ensuite, pour les barres manquantes avant les répliques, c'était un problème de mon ordinateur et je l'ai arrangée comme certain passage un peu dérayer! Donc merci de vos conseilles il me serons très utile et oui Mymye, t'a mis dans le mille! C'est toi Mimosa XD Mais c'est que t'es douée! Maintenant retour à l'histoire! CHAPITRE 2 : Et la nuit tomba sur Poudlard...  
  
Le train arriva enfin à destination. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit noire et l'aire était tiède et humide malgré l'automne qui était arrivé. Notre joyeuse bande de Maraudeurs prirent place dans une des calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles et arrivèrent très vite dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, elle était exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé l'année dernière. Toujours aussi grande, avec les longues tables des différentes maisons, les chandelles qui flottaient dans les aires par magie, le plafond au apparence d'un ciel étoilé et sans oublié la table des professeurs tout au fond de la pièce.  
  
Lorsque tous furent installés, McGonagall fit entrer les premières années. Ensuite commença la cérémonie de répartition. Tous les pauvres petits sorciers se dandinaient nerveusement à l'attente de leur nom. Pour Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, se spectacle les ramenaient six ans en arrière où, eux aussi, se dandinaient comme des oies dans un enclot et étaient nerveux à s'en arracher les cheveux. Ah! Que de souvenir!  
  
Lorsque enfin le dernier élève se fut rendu à sa table, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours traditionnel de début d'année.  
  
- Bienvenue a tous chers élèves pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, certain débute leur toute première année dans cette école, alors que d'autre, commence ce qui sera leur dernière année en ces lieux. Mais laissons cela de côté, car en ce jour, nous commençons une nouvelle année qui, je l'espèrent bien, ce passera à merveille. Bon! Avant de commencer le banquet, j'aimerais informer les premières années qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves, sans AUCUNE exception (il tourna alors son regard en direction de nos chers maraudeurs), de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Pour finir, suite au départ malheureux de notre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, madame Burn, nous aurons cette année comme nouveau professeur Mr Zeus Slayer.  
  
Le vieil homme se leva sous les applaudissements polis de la salle. Il avait les cheveux coupés en brosse et l'allure d'un aurore. Il avait un visage carré et avait environ 40 ans. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu marin qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec sur le col et les poignait des broderies argentées et un pantalon bleu marin lui aussi.  
  
Finalement, il retourna à son siège et les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent. Dumbledore reprit ensuite la parole.  
  
- Sur ce, bonne appétit à tous!  
  
Après s'être assit à son tour, les tables se remplirent d'un merveilleux festin où se mêla ensuite, le bruit chaleureux des nombreuses conversations.  
  
- Messieurs! Les paries sont ouverts! Qu'arrivera t'il à notre nouveau professeur de DCFM? Demanda James enthousiasme.  
  
À tous les ans c'était la même chose, les élèves pariaient pour savoir dans quelle circonstance leur nouveau professeur de Défense allait les quitter. L'année dernière, c'est Arthur Weasley qui avait prédit que Madame Burn partirait brûlée...à croire que son nom lui était prédestiné! On disait que le poste de professeur de DCFM était maudit! D'ailleurs, Poudlard en avait vue passer des professeurs. Le record à été remporté par une certaine Mrs Roberts qui à réussie à rester à son poste pendant Quatre année consécutive. Depuis, pas un seul professeur n'avait tenu plus de deux ans.  
  
- Moi je dis qu'il va finir empoisonner!  
  
- ......Peter, sa vas faire cinq ans que tu dis sa et jamais un seul de ces professeurs n'a eu d'empoisonnement. Dit alors Sirius découragé.  
  
- Mais cette année j'ai un bon pressentiment!  
  
- Si tu le dis! Moi je crois plutôt qu'il sera attaqué par une créature maléfique!  
  
- De mieux en mieux! Toujours autant d'imagination Sirius! Rétorqua Remus.  
  
- Et toi champion!? Tu prédis quoi? Demanda James.  
  
- Une mauvaise blague qui lui passera l'envie de rester.  
  
- ...--¤ Que de simplicité...dit James.  
  
- C'est sa la vie!  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment immature!  
  
Tous les quatre ce retournèrent pour ce retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune rousse à l'aire sévère qui les fusillait du regard.  
  
- Lily! Tu es enfin venue me dévoiler ton amour pour moi! C'est pas trop tôt! Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin l'avouer! Mais comme tu es mignonne, je te pardonne.  
  
- Comment!? James Potter! Tu es vraiment le PIRE de tous les machos de cette école! VA EN ROTIR EN ENFER!  
  
Ensuite la jeune préfete tourna les talons et retourna à sa place avec ses amies.  
  
- Elle m'adore!  
  
- C'est sa, dans tes rêves! Dit Sirius amusé.  
  
Un peu plus tard, après avoir fini leur repas, ils montrèrent à leur salle commune pour aller se coucher épuisé par leur dure journée. Enthousiasme, Sirius sauta sur son lit en serrant son oreiller contre lui.  
  
- Mon lit! Vraiment! Rien n'a changé.   
  
- HA HAHA! Et voila Sirius qui vénère son oreiller! Qu'es-ce qu'il y a t'a pas aimé la tente? S'exclama James.  
  
- (grogne)...¬¬  
  
- Mais il a raison, rien à changer ici! Rajouta Remus.  
  
- Si! Il y a quelque chose qui a changé. Dit Peter.  
  
- Ah oui? Quoi? Demanda Remus intrigué.  
  
- Ça!  
  
Peter pointa un grand miroir accroché au mur. Il était de 50 centimètres de large et 60 de hauteur. Il avait un beau cadre de bois sculpté à l'ancienne et tout en haut de ce même cadre était fixé une belle pierre rouge vive entouré d'une gravure représentent une rose.  
  
- Et bien dit donc! À défaut d'avoir de bonne note t'as un sacré sans de l'observation! XD S'exclama James en le saisissant par le cou et en lui grattant vigoureusement la tête.  
  
- Dumbledore à du vouloir rajouter quelques éléments de décoration....dit Remus en regardant le miroir de plus près.  
  
- En tout cas il a du goût notre Dumby! Ricana Sirius en s'admirant dans le miroir.  
  
- Bon! C'est pas tout mais moi, je commence à être fatigué! Je déferai mes valises demain! Bonne nuit! Dit Remus avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures.  
  
- Bonne nuit! Répondit Peter.  
  
- Ouais! Demain on commence les cours........et les mauvais coups! Rajouta Sirius amusé.  
  
- Ouais, Bonne nuit! Finit James.  
  
Puis, tous s'endormirent bercé par une douce brise d'automne. Dehors, tout était calme, la lune brillait malgré les quelques nuages qui la cachaient, le vent était doux et tiède, et on pouvait entendre au loin quelques créatures nocturnes qui vivaient au rythme de la nuit.  
  
Dans l'école, tout était calme. Pas un bruit ni même un son ne régnait dans les couloirs. Quand soudain, un grand bruit de livre tombant par dizaine sur le sol brisa le silence quasi parfait qui c'était installé. Le bruit résonna dans tous les couloirs de l'étage pour arriver à l'oreille de Urfé Krypton, le concierge. Très rapidement, il remonta la piste jusqu'à la bibliothèque. La pièce était Plongé dans un obscurité presque total. Krypton leva très haut sa lanterne pour mieux y voir et à son plus grand malheur, il vit ce qu'il redoutait le plus la réserve interdite avait été forcée. Peeves? Non! Il lui suffisait de passer par les murs. Alors il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était un élève de L'école.  
  
- On n'a même pas commencé l'année que cette bande de gamin écervelé commence déjà leurs mauvais coups!  
  
Krypton pénétra dans la pièce et vit, gisant à ses pieds, la monticule de livres qui étaient tombé. De sa lampe, il scruta la pièce de font en qu'ombre, mais ne trouva personne. Alors enragé, il fit demi-tour, referma la porte de la réserve et parti sans remarquer qu'un petit élément c'était rajouté au décor de la pièce. Là, tout au fond, un miroir qui n'avait jamais été là était maintenant accroché sur le mur. Il avait la taille d'un homme adulte et était dans un splendide cadre de bois sculpté à l'ancienne avec tout en haut de celui-ci, une gravure. La lettre M et une pierre blanche au milieu d'un cercle divisé en six parties égales où ce trouvait la gravure d'une fleure différente dans chaque tranches. Un lilas, une tulipe, une marguerite, une jonquille, un lis et une rose.  
  
Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé se chapitre. Le prochain ne serait tardé. 


	3. Chapitre 3: Les six fleurs

Note de l'auteur : L'une de mes amie ma apprit que les personnage de Lucius, Arthur et Molly avait en fait 5 ans de plus que les maraudeurs. Alors disons que je leur est donné un p'tit coup d'jeune! Hé hé! C'est certainement pas eux qui vont s'en plaindre. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Les six fleurs.  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors que les rayons timides du doux soleil d'automne commençais à se monter le bout du nez à travers les fenêtres de Poudlard, nos quatre maraudeurs se réveillèrent reposé et heureux de se retrouver ses lieux. Il se changèrent rapidement et tout en se bousculant amicalement, descendirent les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. Lorsqu'à mi-chemin des escaliers ils aperçurent leur victime préféré qui se promenait tranquillement dans les couloires.  
  
- Et James regarde qui voilà! Dit alors Sirius d'un air joyeux.  
  
- Tien! Tien! Servillus!  
  
- Ah non! On vient de commencer l'année vous allez pas vous y mettre! Rétorqua Remus.  
  
- Justement Rem! Mieux vos commencer cette année en beauté! Et puis il faudrait pas se rouiller, sa va faire tout un été que nous n'avons fait aucun mauvais coup. Répondit Sirius.  
  
- Pour se qui est de se rouiller, je vous rassure vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, chez vous c'est inné!  
  
- Merci Remus! Mais je t'en pris, tu vas nous faire rougire! S'exclama James.  
  
Alors sous les regards exaspéré de Remus et admiratif de Peter, James s'élança dans les escaliers suivis par Sirius et il bouscula violemment Severus.  
  
- Ah! Tien Servillus! Comme on se retrouve! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir bousculé. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever?  
  
Severus regarda James d'un air froid rempli de peur et de rancœur. En toute réponse à sa question, il cracha dans la main de James et se releva avec peine. James, avec un air de dégoût, s'essuya vigoureusement la main sur sa robe de sorcier.  
  
- .....Hum!.....Charment!  
  
Severus ramassa rapidement ses livres sans demander son reste et parti comme une flèche en direction de la grande salle tout en jetant quelque coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que les maraudeurs ne le suivait pas. Pendant ce temps, en bas de l'escalier, Sirius et James se tordait de rire en voyant filler le pauvre serpentard.  
  
- Apparemment il n'a pas oublié notre coup de l'année dernière. S'efforça de dire James entre deux rires.  
  
- Ouais! Le pauvre, il a tellement flippé qu'il c'est même pas rendu compte qu'on avait glisser une bombe à bouse dans son livre d'histoire de la magie! HAHAhA! Non mais quel naïveté! Répondit Sirius.  
  
- En tout cas, sa va rendre le cours intéressent pour une fois! Ajouta James.  
  
- Bon vous avez fini oui?! Rétorqua Remus l'air décourager. Allez, venez, ont va déjeuner.  
  
- Bonne idée! Les grands esprits ont besoin de se nourrir!  
  
- Bien dit James! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
Puis, tout les quatre partirent en direction de la grande salle tout en s'efforçant de calmer leur rire. Mais dans un couloir non loin de là, ce produit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Une jeune serpentard avait tout vu de la scène et décida de profiter de la situation. Ce serait donc elle qui débuterait les hostilités. Comme c'était amusant! Elle se précipita alors vers la grande salle pour rattraper Severus. Ils n'allaient pas en revenir.  
  
Après avoir prit leur déjeuner, les griffondors et les serpentards se rendirent à leur cour d'histoire de la magie donnée par le seul professeur fantôme de tout Poudlard et aussi le plus ennuyeux, le professeur Binns. À chacun de ses cours, Mr Binns parlait sur le même ton de voie plate et monotone ce qui avait le dont d'endormir littéralement ses élèves. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans l'histoire de Poudlard un groupe de quatre garçons assis tout au fond de la classe attendait le sourire pendu jusqu'au oreille et avec une excitation flamboyante dans leurs regards, que le cour commence. Il fixait sans même siller le jeune Severus Rogue, assit à son bureau tout en avant de la classe sans même se douter du sort cruel qui l'attendait. De leurs côtés, Sirius, James et Peter priait tous les dieux que le cours commence n'en pouvant plus de retenir leurs rires tandis que Remus regardait la scène d'un seul œil, découragé par le comportement de ses amis. Finalement, ce qu'il attendait depuis ce qu'ils leur paraissaient être une éternité, le professeur Binns demanda à ses élèves d'ouvrir leur livre. Alors, non chancelant, Severus prit son livre pour l'ouvrir sans remarquer que maintenant tous les maraudeurs le fixaient, retenant leurs souffles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin son livre.........rien ne se produisit. Les maraudeurs regardèrent leur victime les yeux grands ouverts avec une lueur éteinte dus à une déception béante, n'y comprenant strictement rien.  
  
En route pour leur deuxième cour de la journée, la métamorphose, les maraudeurs parlait de manière très animée.  
  
- Y a rien eu! S'exclama James aussi désemparé qu'il était furieux.  
  
- Pas de bouse, pas de cris, pas même la moindre petite détonation! Enchaîna Sirius.  
  
- RIEN! AB-SO-LU-MENT RIEN!!!!!!!! Continua James.  
  
- Oui bon sa va on à comprit. Revenez en! Vous avez manquer votre coup et alors! Si sa ce trouve Sirius c'est tout simplement trompé de livre.  
  
- Pas du tout! Je suis un professionnel! Je sais que je l'ai mit dans le bon livre!  
  
- Alors dans ce cas donne nous ta théorie p'tit génie! Rétorqua Remus.  
  
- Voila mon problème......J'EN AI PAS!!!!!  
  
- N'empêche.....sa aurait été marrant! Dit Peter déçu.  
  
- Oh sa tu la dit! Répondit James tout aussi déçu.  
  
- Oui mais bon! Laissons sa de côté voulez-vous?! On arrive classe.  
  
Sur ce, tous rentraient la moue au visage et s'assit à sa place. Quelque minute plus tard, le professeur McGonagall arriva, la mine sévère derrière ses petites lunettes carrées et commença son cours.  
  
Ouvrez votre manuel de métamorphose, nous allons commencer notre premier cours.  
  
Alors bien entendu, tous les élèves prirent leur livre et l'ouvrir. Mais lorsque Sirius ouvrit son livre, une grande détonation ce fit entendre et une bombe à bouse lui éclata en plein visage. Sirius et ses amis restèrent sous le choc pendant que les autres élèves, principalement les serpentards, riait à gorge déployée. Puis McGonagall, déconcerté, tenta de faire taire la classe tout en envoyant Sirius se débarbouiller. Lorsque celui-ci fut partit, Remus saisit le livre de son ami pour l'observer de plus près. Il ne put nier l'état des pages souillé par la bombe à bouse mais entre les pages, il trouva quelque chose qui attira son attention. Là, entre les pages du manuel, se trouvait un lis.  
  
Après cet incident, une orne d'autres événement semblables se produirent. Par exemple, quelques jours après, alors que Peter avait oublié son livre de potion dans leur dortoir, Sirius, James et Remus qui l'attendait, entendirent Peter hurlé du haut de la tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Peter avait reçu un saut remplie de morve de troll sur la tête et était englué de la tête au pied. Sur ce même saut était collé un petit papier où était dessiné une jonquille. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement, ils reçurent par courrier un panier remplit de petites tartelettes à la crème de menthe à l'allures délicieuses. Mais lorsqu'ils en prirent une bouchée, leurs langues leurs brûlaient intensément. Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie où ils apprirent que ce qu'ils avaient prit au départ pour de la crème de menthe était en fait une crème que les moldus utilisaient pour accompagner un met qu'il appelaient des sushi et qui était reconnu pour être d'un goût particulièrement féroce. Dans le panier qui avait contenu les pâtisseries, se trouvait un germe de lilas. Ensuite, un jour où ils revenaient d'une pratique de Quidditch Sirius et James allèrent prendre une douche. Lorsqu'ils s'en sortir, leurs vêtements avait été volé et remplacé par des uniformes de fille où se trouvait tout au dessus de la pile de vêtements une rose bleu. Nos deux pauvres maraudeurs durent donc sortir des douches accoutrées comme des filles sous les rires bruyants des serpentards. La honte! Ensuite, plusieurs jours après, alors qu'ils revenaient de souper, nos quatre maraudeurs voulurent se coucher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dortoir, ils trouvèrent une tulipe sur chacun de leurs lits. Alors, ils fouillèrent leurs lits et le dortoir au grand complet sans rien trouver. Mais lorsque le lendemain ils se réveillèrent, ils découvrirent avec horreur de nombreuses pustules de la grosseur d'un dé à coudre sur tout leur corps. Ils passèrent encore une fois le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie où on leurs apprirent que leurs lit avait été couvert d'une poudre de ursul véruleux qui avait la particularité de former, comme vous vous en douté d'énormes pustules au contacte de la peau. Mais l'événement qui les déconcertèrent le plus, fut au math de Quidditch Griffondors contre Serpentard. Le balai de James devint complètement fou alors qu'il poursuivait le vif d'or. Se ne fut que part le coup d'une chance extrême que James réussi à s'emparer du vif d'or en tombant du balai. Mais même une fois au sol, le balai n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec lui. Il poursuiva donc le pauvre James dans toute l'arène en lui administrant de douloureux coup dans le derrière. Lorsque enfin le balai fut arrêté, au plus grand bonheur de James qui avait le derrière endolori, on trouva entre les branches du balai une marguerite. Bien sur, les mauvais coups n'en restèrent pas là. Cognard lancé dans les serres, cheveux rose gomme ballonne au réveille, papier où on avait écrit « donner moi un bon coup de pied dans le cul » collé dans leurs dos, etc. et à chacun de ces tours, ce trouvait naturellement une des six fleurs soit la tulipe, le lilas, le lis, la jonquille, la rose bleu et la marguerite. Tous cela pour aboutir quelques jours avant Halloween, à une réunion importante dans la salle commune de Griffondors.  
  
- Bon messieurs, je ne voudrais pas paraître paranoïaque, mais il me semble que quelqu'un nous en veux. Commenta James d'un ton très sérieux.  
  
- Oui, malheureusement je doit l'avouer tu as raison. Rajouta Remus.  
  
- Les serpentard! Je suis sur que ce sont eux! La preuve ils en on profités pour tenté de gagner le match! Et comme ils n'on pas réussit, ils ont poursuit James dans toute l'arène pour se venger!  
  
- Ouais Sirius a raison, c'est les serpentards! Dit Peter  
  
- Je dois l'avouer, les fait son là! Mais comment ont va les coincer?!  
  
- Avec la carte des maraudeurs! S'exclama James. On a qu'a l'utiliser pour s'avoir où son les serpentards et découvrir se qu'ils mijotent. Ensuite on les coinces en pleine action et ils sont bon pour au moins un mois de retenu!!  
  
- Bah qu'es-ce qu'on a à perdre?! Demanda Remus. Peter, va nous chercher la carte!  
  
- Tout suite!  
  
Puis il monta quatre par quatre les escaliers. Ensuite, les secondes écoulèrent pour de venir des minutes. Lorsqu'enfin, Peter redescendit en trompe de la salle commune.  
  
La carte! S'exclama t'il à bout de souffle. Je l'ai chercher partout mais rien à faire! ON NOUS LÀ VOLER!!!!!  
  
À ces mots, les maraudeurs se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir. Et à l'endroit où était habituellement rangé la carte, ce trouvait un bouquet constitué d'un lis, d'une marguerite, d'une jonquille, d'une rose bleu, d'une tulipe et d'une branche de lilas. 


	4. Chapitre 4: Bon chat, bon rat

Note de l'auteur : J'aimerais remercier Mlle Monny et Monnyligth de leurs reviews. Merci les filles !!! Et ne t'inquiète pas Monnyligth, les maraudeurs vont se planter royalement dans les prochains chapitres. Niak! Niak! M'en va les ramasser à la p'tite cueillere Hé Hé! Et pour mes non- moins célèbres fautes d'orthographes, je tente toujours de m'améliorer mais comme vous le savez personne n'est parfait et surtout pas moi. Sur ce, tourlou tous le monde et bonne lecture. P.S ce chapitre est plus long que les trois autres mais il en vaut la peine 0 ! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Bon chat, bon rat.  
  
Une semaine passa après le vol de la carte des maraudeurs et ceux-ci ne pouvaient toujours pas expliquer la manière dont c'était prit leurs ennemis pour s'en emparer. Une seul chose par contre leurs étaient certaine, c'était que les serpentards étaient la cause de tous leurs malheurs. Mais un problème restait, comment prouver qu'ils étaient les fautifs? À cela, les suggestions les plus folles et délurées de l'histoire des sorciers furent énoncées mais bien entendu, aucune ne fut approuvée. Puis, pendant leur dernier cours de la journée, un cours de botanique, James eu un éclair de génie. D'où il venait, comment il avait fait son compte pour atterrir dans le crane borné de James, nul ne le savait. Mais James leurs assura que pour trouver des solutions aux questions apparemment sans réponse il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où aller à Poudlard. Lequel, à par James personne ne le savait, à vrai dire, personne ne savait même ne cesse qu'un simple fragment de ce qui se manigançait dans la tête de leur ami mais après le cours, ils le suivirent pareille. Alors James les traîna couloir après couloir, montant étage après étage, et ce sans s'arrêter.  
  
- Veux-tu bien nous dire où tu nous traînes comme ça?! Demanda Sirius à la fois intrigué et fatigué.  
  
- Pour se genre de chose il n'y a qu'une seul personne à contacter ...Divinasti!  
  
- Divinasti? Demanda en cœur les trois autres maraudeurs.  
  
- Vous verrez! Elle est incroyable! Elle ne c'est jamais trompée une seul fois......enfin certes une fois pour une des questions que je lui es posé mais j'y retourne de temps en temps pour voir si elle change de réponse. Sais t'on jamais?  
  
- Veux-tu dire par la que tu nous envoie voir une diseuse de bonne aventure!? S'interrogea Remus.  
  
- Enfin James, t'es trop vieux pour se genre de sottise! Et puis ce genre d'arnaque c'est pour les filles!  
  
- HÉ! La divination c'est très sérieux! Dit Peter vexer.  
  
- Pour toi c'est normal, la divination est la seule matière dans laquelle tu as de bonne note et notre prof est folle! Mais dans la vraie vit C'est que de l'arnaque! Répliqua Sirius.  
  
- Pffffffff! Même pas vrai! Siffla Peter entre les dents.  
  
- C 'est vrai Peter, la divination est souvent un de l'arnaque mais dans certain cas très rare comme Divinasti, c'est tous ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Répondit James.  
  
- Bah ça nous coûte rien d'essayer! Et puis au pire je suis sur qu'il y aura plein de jeune fille douce et naïve à draguer!!! Répliqua Sirius.  
  
- On voit où sont placé tes centres d'intérêt! Ce découragea Remus.  
  
- Hé! Hé! Que veux-tu?! Quand on est aussi beau que moi il faut en profiter! Sinon se serait du gaspillage!  
  
- C'est ça Casanova! Invente toi des scénarios comme tu voudra mais plus tard, on arrive.  
  
James pointa une longue file d'attente devant un petit local qui avait déjà appartenu au concierge. Comme Sirius l'avait prévue, il y avait principalement des filles. Mais par contre, ils furent très impressionnés par la longueur de la file. Apparemment cette Divinasti était très connue et il voyait mal comment ils avaient fais pour ne pas en avoir entendu parler plus tôt.  
  
Ondine Océane Divinasti venait d'une grande famille de sorcier reconnu pour leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche, elle avait ouvert son petit stand de voyante dans l'ancien local du concierge. Bon d'accord il était petit mais avec les chandelles, les rideaux colorés et les fauteuils, table et autres matériels qu'elle avait empruntée à la classe de divination, l'endroit était adorable. Elle s'y rendait à toutes les fins de semaines et fin de journées pour travailler et elle ne perdait pas son temps avec cette petite entreprise. On pouvait même dire qu'elle se ramassait très rapidement une vraie petite fortune qui augmentait d'une année à l'autre. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas l'idéale pour ses études mais malgré tous elle réussissait toujours à s'en sortir avec des note très favorable différemment à certaine de ses amies qui travaillaient comme des forcenées pour passer ou qui draguait les garçons au lieu d'étudier ou encore, qui préférait faire la sieste ou dessiner percher en haut d'une des armoires de la bibliothèque. Mais à par la bibliothécaire, personne ne s'en était jamais plein. Aujourd'hui, elle était particulièrement occupée. Elle avait encore plus de mondes qu'a l'habitude et avait même pensée à fermer boutique mais les affaires sont les affaires et on doit prendre soin de son entreprise. Alors, tours à tours elle répondait au question que ses client lui posait et qui était le plus souvent, « es-ce que un tel vas m 'aimer un jour ?», « qui sera mon futur p'tit ami? » ou encore « qui va gagner le prochain math de Quidditch? ». Elle en était devenu exaspéré par se genre de question mais bon, vous comprendrez qu'à 12 mornilles la minute, on se tait!  
  
Finalement, elle fini se qu'elle compta être se 23 e client depuis l'ouverture. Celui-là lui avait apporté au moi 2 galions dans son porte- monnaie. Pas mal! Elle s'étira douloureusement, arrêta le cadran puis prit un des foulards pour attacher ses longs cheveux noire. Comme elle avait hâte que sa journée finisse pour aller rejoindre ses amies. Elle regarda sa montre et y vit avec regret qu'il restait encore 2 heures avant le souper.  
  
- Courage ma grande! Dit toi que cette journée vas te rapporter un gros paquet d'argent et que tu pourras t'offrire tous les livres que tu voudra ensuite. Bon.....SUIVANT!  
  
Alors, James suivit de Sirius, Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la petite pièce. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête et vit James, la jeune fille fut tout de suite horrifiée.  
  
- AH NON! Pas encore toi! Pour la dernière fois sa sert à rien de revenir! LILY NE VA PAS SORTIR AVEC TOI CETTE ANNÉES C'EST TU CLAIRE!? Pis pas la peine de me revenir avec un autre objet que tu lui à piquer! C'est pas parce que tu change d'objet que ton destin avec elle va changer! Qu'es- ce que tu lui à prit cette fois hein?! Sa brosse à cheveux, ses boucles d'oreilles, Son livre d'enchantement, SES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS!!!!???? Je t'avertie, si tu reviens je te demande 20 galions!  
  
- Aaaaaaah! C'est donc ça la question que tu lui pose constamment.....intéressant!Rétorqua Sirius.  
  
- Grrrrrrrmmmmmm!  
  
- Heu...mademoiselle? Je vous rassure tous de suite, nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour vous harceler. Nous devons juste vous poser une question.  
  
- Je suis la pour ça! Répondit-elle plus calme. Mais ce sera le même prit que les autres!  
  
- Heu les gars!? Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai rien.  
  
- Alors pas de question! Termina Ondine. Bon bien à la prochaine, la sortie est derrière vous!  
  
- Attendez! S'exclama Remus. Je vous propose un marcher!  
  
- Je vous écoute.  
  
- Vous répondez à notre question et en échange, on vous promet que James ne reviendra plus jamais vous embêtez.  
  
- QUOI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ondine paru réfléchire quelques instants. Elle voulait plus que tous se débarrasser de se gêneur qui la harcelait depuis 2 ans pour savoir si l'élu de son cœur allait enfin craquer sous son charme et bien entendu, la réponse était toujours la même. Elle plaignait vraiment cette pauvre Lily et comprenait plus que n'importe qui pourquoi elle ne sortait toujours pas avec ce garçon. Non mais quel casse-pied!!!! Mais bien sûr cela en valait t'il la peine de répondre à leur question? Elle se doutait bien de se qu'ils était venu lui posé et si par malheur elle en disait trop, tout était fini! Tous leurs efforts perdu à jamais. Mais finalement elle eu une idée.  
  
- C'est d'accord mais je veux au moins 3 mornilles.  
  
- C'est d'accord!  
  
Et Remus fouilla dans ses poches et en sortie la somme convenu.  
  
- Bon quelle est votre question?  
  
- Et bien voilà, nous avions une carte qui nous tenait très à cœur mais on nous l'à voler et on aurait voulu savoir où elle était et qui l'avait prise. Dit James.  
  
- Ok! Avez-vous un objet qui aurait un rapport avec la carte? Une image, un dessin, un objet qui aurait été en contact?  
  
- Heu....j'ai mes bas. Dit Peter en autant son soulier gauche et en mettant son pied sur la table.  
  
- Heu....non....non sa marchera pas! Répondit Ondine avec dédain.  
  
- On a ça. Ajouta Remus en donnant le bouquet qu'ils avaient trouvés à l'endroit où aurais dû être leur carte.  
  
- Oh! Merci! C'est très gentil mais c'est pas avec des cadeaux que vous allez trouver ce que vous chercher.  
  
- Mais non! Ce bouquet était sur les lieux du crime! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Si on peut plus plaisanter! Rétorqua Ondine.  
  
Ondine prit le bouquet entre ses mains et regarda droit devant elle quelque peut dans les vapes. Puis, après quelques minutes, elle reprit ses esprits et déposa le bouquet sur la table.  
  
- Alors! Demandèrent en cœur les maraudeurs.  
  
- Vous devez chercher vos réponses dans le nid du serpent C'est la qu'est le coupable! Mais avant je dois vous prévenir....C'est quand le chat n'est pas là que les souris danse!  
  
Dans la grande salle, les maraudeurs discutaient tranquillement tous en mangeant leurs repas.  
  
- Quelqu'un a comprit ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda Peter.  
  
- Né ni! S'exclama James. Et non seulement j'y comprend rien mais en plus j'ai été banni de se stand!  
  
- Revient s'en James! C'est pas la fin du mon! Et puis Remus a fait une très bonne affaire. Cette Divinasti semblait ravie! Tu l'as vraiment traumatisée la pauvre!  
  
- Pfffff! À peine!  
  
- Moi je crois avoir comprit.  
  
Tous les restes de la bande se tournèrent vers Remus intrigué.  
  
- Je crois que part le nid du serpent, elle voulait dire la salle commune de Serpentard...  
  
- Oui c'est bien beau tous sa mais comment on va y retirer? Demanda James.  
  
- Mais laisse moi finir! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi cette fille était si ravie de débarrasser de toi! Bon.....ensuite elle à parler d'un rat, donc d'après moi, elle à voulu parler de Peter.  
  
- Quoi! MOI!  
  
- Et le chat? Continua Sirius.  
  
- Aucune idée! Mais l'essentielle est là! On doit envoyer Peter espionner les serpentards!  
  
- Mais Oui! Bonne idée! S'exclama James.  
  
- Moi je crois pas. Dit Peter nerveux.  
  
Le soir même, les maraudeurs prirent la cape d'invisibilité de James pour se glisser dans les cachots. Le soir, les lieux étaient encore plus humides et plus lugubres qu'en temps normal. Mais pas assez pour en ôter l'envie à nos chers maraudeurs d'y roder la nuit. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant les grilles de la salle commune de Serpentard, Peter se transforma en rat et passa part un petit trou qui donnait à la salle. C'était utile de se transformer en petit animal parfois. Puis, Peter se rapprocha. Dans la salle commune il y avait très peu d'élèves. Il y avait une jeune fille au cheveux bouclé au épaule avec des mèche rousse qui dessinait sur un des canapés en cuire de la salle, et un peu plus loin la bande du sanguinaire Lucius Malfoy. Un des préfets de Serpentard qui prenait plaisir à massacrer et humilier les autres. Il discutait avec sa bande de voyous de chose douteuse. Alors, tout doucement, Peter s'approcha.  
  
- Je suis vraiment tanné de cette bande d'écervelé comme Narcissia qui me suit partout!  
  
- Mais Lucius! C'est parce que tu es le plus fort d'entre tous que toutes les filles te cours après. Dit l'un des serpentards à ses côtés.  
  
- Oui je dois l'avouer. Mais sa devient lassant à la fin, c'est trop facile. Il me faut du défi! Une belle fille, difficile à atteindre voila se que je mérite!  
  
- Et tu as quelqu'un en tête? Demanda un autre.  
  
- Oui! Et non seulement elle sera difficile à atteindre, mais avec son aide je pourrait même faire souffrir ce vaurien de Potter! Je vais le démolire!  
  
- Oui! Il l'a bien mérité en nous fessant perdre le dernier match de Quidditch! S'exclama le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpantard.  
  
- Exactement!  
  
Sous un bureau nom loin de la, Peter ne manquait pas un mot de se que disait Malfoy lorsque soudain, un bruit étrange détourna son attention. Juste à côté de lui, un gros, mais vraiment très gros chat noir et blanc à poil long et au yeux jaunes le fixait avec un regard perçant, accroupi pour mieux pouvoir bondire.  
  
« Gloup! Je croit que j'ai trouvé ce qu'elle voulait dire par CHAT » pensa Peter.  
  
Prit de panique, Peter fila tel une flèche entre les jambes de Malfoy surprit poursuit vit par le dangereux félin. Il couru, couru, mais le chat était plus rapide et il bondit sur sa proie. Peter sentait son dernier heur arrivé mais tout à coup, un panier tomba sur lui le protégeant des griffes de l'infâme matou.  
  
« Sauver! Je suis SAUVÉ!!!!! » Pensait-il son cœur battant la chamade.  
  
Mais le panier se renversa et se souleva. Il était prit au font du panier lorsqu'il vit un visage curieux l'observer du haut du panier.  
  
- Tien?! Qu'es-ce que tu fais la toi? Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés. Merlin tu devrait avoir on de chasser se pauvre rat! Tu n'es plus dans une grange tien toi tranquille!!!  
  
- Miawwww!!!!  
  
- Et toi! Répliqua Lucius en la pointant du doigt.  
  
- Qui moi!  
  
- Oui! Qu'es-ce que tu fabriques ici à cette heure?  
  
- ........Bah pour l'instant je me tien debout avec un panier dans les bras qui contient un rat! Et vous?   
  
Lucius parut choquer par la réponse de la jeune serpentard.  
  
- Es-tu folle?  
  
- Qui sais? On est plus sur de rien de nos jours!   
  
Lucius la regarda comme si elle descendait d'une autre planète puis parti avec sa bande.  
  
- Misère! Tu as vu se que tu as fait. Dit-elle au rat. Je vais de voir te punir!  
  
Puis elle monta dans son dortoir et après quelque minute dénicha ou boule a hamster. Elle mit Peter à l'intérieur et monta tout en haut du dortoir. Elle regarda le rat dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
- Désoler mon p'tit gars mais c'est pour ton bien! Comme ça, ça te passera l'envi de revenir et de te faire manger par mon chat....ne t'inquiet pas! Tu sera juste un tous petit peu étourdit !  
  
Malgré tous ce que pouvait dire la serpentard, Peter n'était pas du tout du tout rassurer, et il avait raison. Car aussitôt avoir fait un salut à la manière des soldat, la jeune fille lança la boule qui déboula tooooooouuut les escaliers et arriver en bas elle libéra le rat près de la porte et notre pauvre petit maraudeur marchait tout croche avec une migraine affreuse réussissant temps bien que mal à se faufiler dans le trou et en ressortir idem. Puis il se retransforma tout en marchant tout croche pour ensuite s'effondrer sur le sol froid du cachot. Sirius, Remus et James laissèrent tomber la cape et se précipitèrent au secours de leur ami. Sirius saisit fermement Peter par les épaule alors que celui-ci était sur le point de s'évanouire.  
  
- Qu'es-ce qu'y c'est passé! Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé! Répétait Sirius en secouant Peter  
  
- Le.......L.....Le chat......Je......je l'ai trouvé!  
  
Puis le pauvre tomba dans les pommes. Sirius prit alors Peter dans ses bras et tous les quatre, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, partir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Mais, non loin de la, plusieurs personnes les observait à leur insu.  
  
- Ça y est ils sont persuader que se sont les serpentards les fautifs ! S'exclama un de ses personnes habillé dans une cape bleu marine assit confortablement dans une chaise où était gravé une tulipe.  
  
- Oui, c'est parfait! Maintenant on passe à la deuxième partie de notre plan les déstabilisations. Maintenant qu'ils ont un motif de vengeance connu de tous ils seront accusé de tous les tords. Dit une autre personne assise dans une chaise où était gravé un lilas.  
  
- Sans oublier la tête qu'ils feront lorsque qu'ils s'apercevront qu'ils ont été dupés! Dit une autre dans une chaise gravée d'une marguerite.  
  
- Mais lilas! Tu as oublié que deux d'entre nous sont aussi de serpentard! Tu es sur de se que tu fait? Dit celle sur la chaise du lis.  
  
- Oui lis! Croit moi sa me déplait autant que toi mais nous n'avons pas le choix! Sinon, il y aura des soupçons.  
  
- Alors, quand allons nous chercher les ingrédients? Demanda la jonquille.  
  
- Le soir d'halloween! Tous le monde sera trop occuper à fêter pour remarquer notre absence.  
  
- Alors ce sera dans 2 jours! Dit la rose bleu. 


	5. Chapitre 5: Promenonsnous dans les bois

CHAPITRE 5 : Promenons-nous dans les bois...  
  
Lorsque Peter se réveilla le lendemain de leur petite escapade au cachot, le pauvre trop étourdit après sa chute, avait tout oublié de se qui s'y était passé. Du moins, presque tout. Il se souvenait seulement qu'un énorme chat noir et blanc l'avait poursuivit et qui Lucius préparait quelque chose de croche. Quoi, sa il n'en s'avait absolument rien.  
  
Puis, Halloween arriva enfin. Tous les élèves attendaient avec hâte le bal donné cette année à cette occasion sauf peut-être les maraudeurs qui depuis ce que leur avait dit Peter étaient sur leurs gardes depuis deux jours. La tension avait gagné des sommets dans les rangs du petit groupe, à un point tel que Sirius en avait même oublié les filles. Mais au plus grand malheur de Lily, il en fallait bien plus à James Potter pour ne pas continuer à la harceler. C'est pourquoi alors qu'ils revenaient de leur cours de soins des créatures magiques, James tenta une approche tous ce qui a des plus mature.  
  
- Lily! Quelle surprise! Tu c'est je suis homme patient mais même moi j'ai mais limite. C'est pour cela que pour t'aider à te débarrasser de ta timidité qui t'empêche de m'avouer tes sentiments à mon égare, j'ai décidé de t'inviter au bal.  
  
Lily lui colla alors une merveilleuse gifle qui mériterais un dix sur dix si il y aurait eu un sport consistant à frapper les indésirables de manière radicale tout en beauté.  
  
- trop aimable Potter mais je préfère y allé seul que mal accompagner! Maintenant disparais de mon champ de vision comprit!  
  
- OH! J'adore les femmes de caractère!  
  
- RAAAAA!!!! Ce type va me rendre DINGUE!!!!!!!  
  
Puis, elle partie avec ses amies désirant plus que tous m'être le plus de distance entre elle et son casse-pieds de service.  
  
- Si douce, si innocente.......  
  
- Si bonne pour coller des droites!Répliqua Sirius en riant.  
  
- Ha-ha-ha......très très drôle! Tu seras qu'elle juste timide mais au fond je sais qu'elle m'adore.  
  
- Si tu le dis! Continua Sirius tout en riant.  
  
Non loin de là, une jeune Griffondors de 15 ans aux longs cheveux blonds et aux lunettes rectangulaires, et un autre de Poufsoufle qui avait les cheveux châtain blond aux épaules de 15 ans elle aussi, regardait la scène.  
  
- Moi j'irais n'importe quand avec lui aux bal! AH! Cette idiote de Lily! Elle c'est pas ce qu'elle laisse passer! Bon C'est décider je vais lui demander de venir avec moi!! Dit la jeune griffondors.  
  
- T'es-tu folle!? S'exclama l'autre en agrippant son amie par le bras. Je te rappelle qu'on est en guerre et qu'on doit SURTOUT pas se faire remarquer. Et puis de toute façon on est déjà prise ce soir t'as oublier?  
  
- ARG! Pourvu que cette guerre finit vite! JE VEUX MON JAMES! JE VEUX MON SIRIUS ET AUSSI MON REMUS!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Misère! Tu ne perds pas ton temps à faire des choix toi. Tu prends tous!  
  
- Pourquoi perdre son temps à en choisir un seul alors qu'ils sont tous les trois si beau, si fort, si.....  
  
- Bon sa vas on as comprit le principe! Allez on y vas la réunion vas bientôt commencer. T'as pas oublier qu'on doit planifier notre petite sortie!  
  
- Non t'inquiète pas!(soupir)  
  
La jeune griffondors resta là à admirer ses héros lorsque son amie lui prit son poignait pour l'entraîner plus loin. De leur côté, les maraudeurs discutaient toujours.  
  
- Hé les gars...où est Peter? Demanda Remus.  
  
- Oh non!S'exclama Sirius. Il c'est encore perdu.  
  
- Il faut dire que depuis qu'il est revenu de chez les serpentards il a pas toute sa tête, du moins, j'veut dire encore moins que d'habitude. Dit James  
  
- Bon! Partons à sa recherche! Rétorqua Sirius.  
  
Puis, tous trois partirent. Pendant ce temps dans le parc de Poudlard, Peter c'était effectivement perdu. Finalement, arriva près d'une fontaine qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Près de cette fontaine se trouvait une jeune serpentard au chevaux brun mèché de roux qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais qui, sa il ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardait l'eau fixement en roulant une pièce de monnaie entre les doigts et en fredonnant entre ses lèvres un air qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
- heu.....pardon.....  
  
La jeune fille se tourna et le regarda sans un mot d'un air fatigué.  
  
- heu......je......je me d=suis perdu et je voudrait savoir où se trouve la grande porte d'entré?  
  
La jeune fille lui sourit et lui répondit :  
  
- Tourne à gauche et longe le mur que tu vois et ensuite tu y arrivera !  
  
- Merci! Répondit Peter sur le point de s'en allez mais il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jeune élève qui était retourner à sa fontaine.  
  
- Heu excusez moi encore, je voudrait pas paraître indiscret mais vous faite quoi?  
  
- Qui sa moi? Bah quand je n'ai rien à faire je viens ici pour mieux penser. Depuis quelques années je cherche constamment le vœux que je rêve de voire exaucer pour demander à l'esprit du puis de me le réaliser mais je ne trouve toujours pas. Alors je reste ici près du puit avec ma pièce jusqu'à ce que je trouve. Mais c'est difficile! J'ai trop de question qui me trotte dans la tête comme par exemple comment ils font pour m'être le caramel dans la caramilk? Tu le sais tu toi?  
  
Peter fit non de la tête tout en la regardant avec des yeux rond comme des balles de tennis. Es-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ou elle était sérieuse?  
  
- Tien! Tes amis sont là! Dit-elle en pointant les maraudeurs qui venait à leur rencontre.  
  
- Ah........... oui c'est bien eux!  
  
- Avant que tu parte pourrait tu me donner l'heur s.v.p?  
  
- Heu..... oui....(il regarda sa montre) il est bientôt 4h30........  
  
- QUOI!!!!!!!!!(Peter fit le saut) MERCI! J'avait presque oublier! On avait prévue une réunion avant le bal!!! NAAAAAA!!! Je suis en retard, en retard, même très très en retard!!!!! SALUT!!!!!!  
  
Puis, elle s'éloigna en courrant pour tomber en pleine face à peine cinq mètres plus loin et se releva chancelante en reprenant la direction du château beaucoup moins vite cette fois.  
  
- ARG! moi et le sport sa fait 2........pouf!  
  
Peter la regarda donc s'éloigné, interdit, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Hé Peter comme sa ta une p'tite amie? Demanda James d'un air taquin.  
  
- Mais non! Je lui demandait mon chemin!  
  
- C'est une serpentard non? S'interrogea Remus.  
  
- Oui mais elle est plutôt sympa......quoi qu'un peu zinzin.....  
  
- Pourquoi? Dit Sirius.  
  
- Si j'ai bien comprit, elle passe toute ses journées assit près de la fontaine pour trouver un souhait qu'elle veut voir exaucer tout en se posant des question comme comment on mais du caramel dans la caramilk!  
  
- T'as raison! Elle est zinzin! Répliqua James.  
  
- Bon allons-y! Il faut se préparer pour le bal. Termina Sirius.  
  
La grande salle avait été merveilleusement bien d'écoré pour Halloween. Des citrouilles lumineuses flottaient dans les airs, des guirlandes noire et orange tapissaient les murs, et les quatre grandes tables avaient laisser place à une piste de danse entouré de plusieurs petite table et dans un coin, un buffet somptueux. Les élèves étaient merveilleusement vêtus pour l'occasion et tous fêtaient avec grande joie. Partout, on pouvait voir des robes colorées tournoyer aux sons de la musique, mener par leurs cavaliers, on pouvait aussi voir quelques élèves discuter assit au petite table ou encore se ravitailler aux buffet. Tous le monde s'amusaient.....ou presque tous le monde. Dans un coin de la salle, assit autours d'une petite table, les maraudeurs scrutaient la foule surveillant les serpentards pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur jouerait aucun mauvais tour.  
  
- Qu'es-ce qu'ont s'ennuis! S'exclama Peter dans son costume du soirée bleu- marine et jaune.  
  
- Je sais! Répondit James qui supportait mal le fait de regarder Lily danser avec un autre cavalier que lui.  
  
Remus qui n'avait pas grand chose à faire lui non plus, surveillait la porte pour s'assurer qu'aucun serpentard ne sorte en douce. Soudain, il vit une silhouette envelopper dans une grandes cape bleu nuit ouvrir discrètement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil puis la referma.  
  
- Hé les gars! Dit Remus en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Sirius. J'ai vu quelqu'un dans une cape près de la porte.  
  
- Et il allait où? Demanda James.  
  
- Aucune idée mais mieux vaut le suivre. Répondit Remus.  
  
Alors, les quatre maraudeurs se levèrent et sortirent discrètement de la grande salle. Dans les couloirs, ils virent un groupe de six personnes caché sous des capes bleu nuit qui filaient comme des flèches vers le hall d'entré.  
  
- Bon vous, vous les sur veillés de loin pendant que moi je me dépêche à aller chercher ma cape d'invisibilité. Dit James à mit voix.  
  
- D'accord mais fait vite! Répondit Sirius.  
  
Puis, James partie et le reste des maraudeurs suivirent le petit groupe de loin.  
  
- Snif! Lilas tu est sur qu'on peut pas y aller un tout p'tit peu? Y a ma chanson préféré qui joue et en plus Lucius Malfoy porte un habit noir super chouette et super moulant!!! Dit Rose bleu.  
  
- Non! On ira peut-être si on revient avant la fin mais pour l'instant on doit aller chercher les ingrédient.  
  
- Mais moi j'ai faim!!!! Répliqua Marguerite.  
  
- Oui je sais moi aussi! Mais Mistrale a promis un excellent repas à notre retour.  
  
- Tu sais....on peut encore changer d'avis! Dit Lis. C'est que sa me tente pas vraiment de....  
  
- CHUT! S'exclama Tulipe. Tu vas prévenir toute l'école si tu continue!  
  
- Mais Vous allez vous calmer? On arrive voilà la porte. Dit jonquille d'un air exaspéré.  
  
Ensuite, Jonquille jeta un sort à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Puis, les jeunes filles s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit tiède d'octobre en direction de la forêt interdite sans ce douter qu'elles étaient suivit.  
  
- Mais enfin! Qu'es-ce qui fiche James?S'interrogea Sirius  
  
- J'entend rien de ce qu'ils disent! S'exclama Peter  
  
- HA! Le voilà! Dit Remus.  
  
- Désoler j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. S'efforça de dire James à bout de souffle.  
  
- Plus tard! Plus tard! On vas les perdre! S'impatienta Sirius.  
  
Aussitôt, ils se couvrirent de la cape et suivirent le petit groupe qui s'enfonça dans la forêt. Puis, ils marchèrent encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelque rare reprise lorsque leur cible s'arrêtaient pour ramasser des herbes. Soudain, sans cri et gare, Peter se prit le pied dans une racine et trébucha fessant tomber tous les autres. Mais à leur plus grand bonheur, le petit groupe continua comme si de rien était. Apparemment ils n'avaient rien entendu, quelle chance! Alors ils se relevèrent et continuèrent leur route sans prendre la pêne de sermonner Peter, évitant le plus possible de se faire remarquer.  
  
- Pssst! Tulipe t'as entendu........je crois qu'on nous suit. Dit Lis.  
  
- Ne vous retournez surtout pas. Rétorqua Lilas. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que l'on est au courant de leurs présences!  
  
- Alors comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser? Demanda Jonquille.  
  
- Je compte jusqu'à trois puis, on part chacun de son côté le plus vite qu'on peut. Il ne pourrons pas nous suivre à moins d'enlever leur cape et s'il le font on les immobiliseras. Répondit Lilas.  
  
- Ok! Alors on se retrouve au vieux chêne creux comme d'habitude? Demanda Tulipe.  
  
- Oui!  
  
Puis, tout à coup, elle se mirent à courir de tout côté le plus vite que pouvait faire leurs jambes. Les maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent surprit, ne sachant comment réagir. Finalement ils enlevèrent la cape.  
  
- Voilà! On à été repéré! S'exclama Sirius en donnant une claque derrière la tête de Peter.  
  
- Désoler....Dit celui-ci.  
  
- Bon autant rentrer au château, de toute façon j'ai pas les meilleurs souliers qui soit pour ce genre d'activité. Répliqua James en s'assoyant sur une pierre et en se massant les pieds.  
  
- En tout cas on à un indice sur ce que peut bien être leur plan . Dit Remus.  
  
- Ah oui! Et C'est quoi? Demanda Sirius  
  
- D'après toi pourquoi ils ramassaient des herbes hein? Pour décorer leur salle commune peut-être? Moi je dirait plutôt pour une potion!  
  
- C'est bien beau une potion, mais comment on vas savoir laquelle? Demanda James à son tour.  
  
- Facile! J'ai noté les herbes qu'ils ont prit. Reste plus qu'à faire une liste des potions susceptible de faire du trouble et on auras déjà une bonne idée de se qu'il prépare. Expliqua Remus.  
  
- Wow! Tu es vraiment le plus intelligent de tous Poudlard Remus. S'exclama Peter admiratif.  
  
- Bon ben qu'es-ce qu'on attend? Rentrons! Dit James en remettant ses chaussures.  
  
Ensuite, tous quatre partirent la cape sous le bras direction Poudlard.  
  
Pendant ce temps près d'un vieux chêne creux, 5 jeunes filles attendait la sixième de leur bande.  
  
- Ah! C'est pas trop tôt! Mais où t'étais passé? Demanda Rose bleu  
  
- Dans le bois! Répondit cette dernière à bout de souffle couverte de boue jusqu'au genoux et les cheveux mêlé où c'était accroché des branches et des feuilles.  
  
- Bon maintenant direction Poudlard! S'exclama Marguerite.  
  
Mais à peine eu t'elle contournée le vieux chêne qu'elle tombèrent nez à nez avec le garde-chasse de l'école, Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
- Tien tien! Mais qu'es-ce que vous faite la vous? Demanda le garde-chasse.  
  
- Bah on es dans le bois! Dit simplement celle au cheveux mêler par les branches.  
  
- Chut! Répondit Lys.  
  
- Je vais devoir le communiquer aux directeur! Dit alors Hagrid.  
  
- Ah ouais! Et ben dans ce qu'à là môssieur, que direz-vous quand Dumbledore vous demandera ce que VOUS fessiez dans les bois?! S'exclama Tulipe.  
  
- Et bien......moi je suis le garde-chasse petite, c'est mon travaille d'être dans les bois. Dit Hagrid en avalant durement sa salive.  
  
- En plein jour de fête! S'interrogea Jonquille. Plutôt louche non!  
  
- Vous ne cacheriez tout de même pas quelque chose à Dumbledore dans ces bois hein?Continua Rose bleu.  
  
- OH! Il serait pas contant de savoir ça! Répliqua Marguerite.  
  
- Non je ne pense pas! Fini Lilas.  
  
Après un moment de réflexion, Hagrid S'exclama :  
  
- Bon vas pour cette fois! Mais que je ne vous retrouve pas à flânée dans la forêt!  
  
- Comprit!  
  
- Merci!  
  
Puis, elles partirent rapidement en direction du château.  
  
- Brave monsieur Hagrid! Il faudra le remercier pour ça! Dit Lilas  
  
- Pourquoi? Il nous dénonce pas, on le dénonce pas! On est quitte! Répliqua Tulipe.  
  
- Oui mais c'est sont anniversaire bientôt alors en même temps on pourra lui offrir un cadeau.  
  
- C'est vrai que se sera pas la première fois qu'il nous laisse passer!Dit Rose bleu.  
  
- Bon alors vas pour le cadeau! Maintenant, qu'es–ce qu'on fait? Demanda Lys.  
  
- Pour commencer on vas aller porter les herbes dans notre resserve, puis on vas manger et se changer, ensuite, comme il vas nous rester un peu de temps on iras au bal. Répondit Lilas.  
  
- Youpi!!! Crièrent Lys et Rose bleu en cœur.  
  
Ensuite, toute les six partirent vers Poudlard. 


	6. Chapitre 6: Mesdames et Messieurs

Note de l'auteure : Voila voila! Un nouveaux chapitre arriver tout frais terminer! Avant de commencer, j'aimerais m'excuser ENCORE UN FOIS pour mes innombrables fautes. Et oui, je fais des effort pourtant je vous le jure. Ensuite j'aimerais dire un GROS merci à mon amie Mymyesnape pour son commentaire. Très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise Mymye! Bon maintenant sans plus attendre, voila le nouveaux chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : Mesdames et Messieurs...  
  
Après le bal d'halloween, les maraudeurs ce mirent en tête de découvrir quel pouvait être la mystérieuse potion que préparait la bande de Malfoy. Ils Passèrent donc les mois qui suivirent dans la bibliothèque pour faire la liste des potions susceptibles de mettre du trouble et qui contenait les ingrédients ramassés cette nuit là. Du moins, lorsque je dit ils, je veux surtout dire Remus car Sirius et James avait leur entraînement de Quidditch et que lorsque Peter voulait aider, ça tournait toujours à la catastrophe. Pour terminer la liste, Remus passa les vacances de noël à Poudlard avec ses amis. Malheureusement pour eux, il était très difficile de travailler en paix car leurs ennemis semblaient décider à les énerver plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et ne cessaient de les ruer de mauvais coups toujours signé des six fleurs habituelles. Finalement vers la fin des vacances, ils ou plutôt Remus, avait mit sur pied une petite liste de 13 potions qui aurait pu être utilisé mais toutes ces potions n'avaient aucun rapport avec un quelconque mauvais tour, alors la seul hypothèse plausible était que cette potion se trouvait dans les livres de la réserve interdite. Pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque, les maraudeurs s'improvisèrent une petite réunion dans leur salle commune.  
  
- Bon qu'es-ce qu'ont fait? Demanda Sirius.  
  
- Aucune idée, mais même si on réussi à se faufiler plusieurs fois dans la réserve sa nous prendra beaucoup trop de temps et d'ici à se qu'on est trouvé ils aurons déjà mit réalisé leur coup. Répondit James.  
  
- Bah vous savez se qu'on dit : La nuit porte conseille! Et à cela je proposerais qu'on aille se coucher pour mieux réfléchir à un plan d'action demain. En plus, demain il y aura un baquet pour la fin des vacances alors mieux vaut ne pas être fatigué. Conseilla Remus.  
  
- Bonne idée. Dit Peter. En plus, j'ai très sommeille.  
  
- Bon d'accord on va se coucher. Termina James en montant les marches du dortoir.  
  
À peine quelque minute plus tard, les maraudeurs s'étaient endormis épuisé par leur dure recherche. Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce inconnu de tous de Poudlard, Un petit groupe s'affairait devant un chaudron lorsqu'une jeune fille s'avança à leur rencontre.  
  
- La potion est prête? Demanda t-elle.  
  
- Non pas encore Rose bleu. Dit Lys. Et si vous continuer à me déranger elle ne le sera JAMAIS!  
  
- Et toi de ton côté? Que font-ils? Interrogea Lilas.  
  
- Il se sont endormit.....et qu'es-ce qu'ils sont minions! Sauf peut-être ce crétin de Peter, mais pour les autres......Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! J'adore lorsque que c'est moi qui est chargée de les surveillés!  
  
- Pffff! Chanceuse! Moi je suis pognée au chaudron! Rétorqua Lys.  
  
- Arrête de te plaindre! S'exclama Marguerite. Moi j'ai rien à faire sauf des blagues minables à cette bande de tapon!  
  
- Il faut entretenir le motif de leur faute! Dit Lilas. Si ont arrête il n'aurons plus de motif valable et les professeur chercherons ailleurs pour trouver un coupable.  
  
- Et puis tu oublis Que c'est demain le grand jours! S'exclama Tulipe avec excitation. Hé hé! On vas bien s'amuser demain.  
  
- Ne me le rappelle pas! Dit Lys d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient réunis et se préparaient à manger se délicieux déjeuné qui marquait le retour à l'école. Lorsque Dumbledore finit enfin son discours, tous commencèrent à manger sans ce douter de quoi que se soit, mais à la table des serpentards deux jeunes filles hésitaient.  
  
- On doit vraiment faire sa Fionie?! Demanda la plus petite.  
  
- Oui! On a pas le choix Mimosa. Et de toute façon.......je meure de faim!!!  
  
Elles se mirent donc à manger de bonne appétit sans trop penser è se qu'il leur arriveraient. Puis soudain, la table des serpentards fut prisent de vertige collectif et un à un ils s'évanouirent tous sans exceptions. Les professeurs tenta de calmer les autres élèves pendant que d'autres, transportaient rapidement tous les élèves de serpentards à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps à la table des griffondors, quatre jeunes garçons commençaient à se poser des questions. Que se passait-il? Pour répondre à leurs questions, ils montèrent eux aussi à l'infirmerie.  
  
Là-bas, la pièce avait doublé pour pouvoir accueillir tous les élèves, l'infirmière et sa jeune assistante était débordée. Puis, les maraudeurs entendirent une voix qui leur était étrangement familière. Là, sur l'un des lit, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux aux épaules avec un gros nez qui regardait dans sa robe.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! J'suis devenu UNE FILLE!!!!!!  
  
C'était Severus et pas très loin de lui, une autre fille plus grande à la poitrine volumineuse s'égosillaient d'un ton qu'ils connaissaient bien :  
  
- Lorsque mon père en entendra parler il traînera le coupable devant le ministère! C'est une honte! Les Malfoys ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds! Je me vengerai!!!!!  
  
À ses mots, les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, même Remus ne pouvait se retenir et se tenait le ventre à deux mains. Les serpentards avaient tous changés de sexe, tous sans aucune exception. Le professeur McGonagall qui les remarqua leur ordonna de partir, ce qu'ils firent tout en riant à gorge déployer. Dans un coin de la pièce deux jeunes garçons discutaient dans leur lit.  
  
- Mon dieu que je fais dur en gars! Dit Mimosa qui avait alors les cheveux court.  
  
- Et moi alors! Je veux redevenir une fille avant que mon cerveau se mette à rapetisser! S'exclama Fionie en se tenant la tête. Elle avait toujours les cheveux aux épaules mais moins bouclé.  
  
- N'empêche...t'es pas mal en gars!  
  
- QUOI! Fionie lui balança un oreiller au visage de Mimosa qui riait au éclat.  
  
Dans l'école, c'étaient l'unique sujet de conversation, on la disaient comme étant la blague du siècle! Apparemment, Poudlard ne se renterait pas rapidement de cette événement et encore moins les serpentards qui restèrent tous l'avant-midi à l'infirmerie puis, qui au dîner, apprirent qu'en attendant de trouver un remède, avoir changer de sexe ne suffisait pas à leur faire manquer leur cours. Traduction...les serpentards allaient se taper une méga honte général. Au menu, se faire pointé du doigt, porté l'uniforme correspondant à leur nouvelle apparence et supporter les moqueries des élèves, surtout de quatre élèves de griffondore tout particulièrement. Puis, à se même dîner, Il se produit quelque chose qui ne c'était jamais passé à Poudlard...un grand cygne bleu, une espèce en vois de disparition, se posa à la table des professeurs pour apporter à Dumbledore une enveloppe rouge, une beuglante! Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur le directeur et parmi eux, six jeunes filles savaient plus que n'importe qui de qui cette lettre pouvait venir. Toujours souriant, Dumbledore ouvrit l'enveloppe et une voix forte d'une femme dans l'âge mûr envahi la pièce.  
  
- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PUT LAISSER UNE TELLE CHOSE SE PRODUIRE!!! J'était tout près d'ici, en visite chez une amie lorsqu'on ma prévenu. VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À RENDRE À MA PETITE FILLE SON APPARENCE NORMAL!!!! Si DEMAIN MATIN j'apprend que ma pauvre et délicate petite fille ainsi que sa très chère et fragile amie sont toujours des.....DES GARÇONS, JE VOUS COLLE UN PROCÈS!!!!!!!  
  
Puis la lettre se déchiqueta d'elle même. Tous les élèves étaient silencieux. Fionie, honteuse se cachait la tête dans ses mains avec Mimosa qui tentait de la consoler. Ondine avait le regard pétillant d'admiration, Christina elle, était amusé par l'événement et quant aux deux autres, elles étaient habituer connaissant Fionie depuis fort longtemps. Nanette Whrite était la grand-mère de Fionie et elle chérissait sa petite fille comme si elle était la plus belle merveille du monde. Étant femme de militaire, elle avait un sacrée caractère, on pouvait donc prendre sa menace au sérieux et Dumbledore le savait. Après le dîner, le groupe de six filles se retrouvèrent près de la porte de la grande salle.  
  
- Qui a prévenu MANANI!? Demanda Fionie.  
  
- C'est moi! Répondit Ondine. Et je ne regrette pas.....aaaaaaah!  
  
- Après sa je suis bonne pour une visite de ma grand-mère!  
  
- Pourquoi sa te dérange? L'interrogea Léona  
  
- Non! Sa me fait même plaisir! Mais je crains pour la santé des autres élèves et je crains aussi que Manani décide de m'envoyer à une autre école.  
  
- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas! Dit Cathy. Et puis avec la menace de ta grand- mère, Dumbledore va se dépêcher à trouver un coupable.  
  
- Oui et sa nous feras économisées beaucoup de temps! Ajouta Ondine.  
  
- Si vous le dite.  
  
Puis, elles partirent vers leur prochain cours. À peine quelque minute plus tard, les maraudeurs toujours aussi amusés sortir de la classe.  
  
- AH! Je crois que je n'avait jamais autant rit! Il faut dire que Lucius est pas mal en fille. Ricana Sirius.  
  
- Moi je me demande qui à fait le coup! En tout cas, Chapeau!  
  
McGonagall agrippa alors les jeunes garçons par l'épaule.  
  
- Messieurs! Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes prit mais en tout cas vous avez réussi votre coup! Pour votre immaturité, j'enlève 50 point à chacun d'entre vous et vous serez en retenu jusqu'à lundi prochain!  
  
- Mais madame! Couina Peter. Nous on a rien fait.  
  
- Oh! Ne jouer pas se jeu avec moi! De nous tous vous êtes les seuls qui avez le culot de faire se genre d'action saugrenu et de plus depuis le début de l'année vous crier aux et fort que vous vous vengerez des serpentards pour les mauvais coups qu'ils vous ont fait subir depuis le début de l'année.  
  
- Mais enfin madame ce n'est pas une preuve. S'exclama Remus.  
  
- OH! Taisez-vous Lupin! En temps que préfet J'en attendait un peu plus de votre part. Et pour votre preuve, les elfes de maison on trouvé dans la cuisine à côté d'un bouquet de fleurs, l'épingle à cravate de monsieur Potter!  
  
Les maraudeurs étaient ébahi, ils ne comprenaient en rien se qu'ils leurs arrivaient.  
  
- Se soir dans mon bureau! Dit alors la professeur de métamorphose avant de partir d'un pas rageurs.  
  
- Mais enfin qu'es-ce qui nous arrive là! S'exclama James.  
  
- Aucune idée! Dit Peter tout aussi mélanger.  
  
- Moi je crois avoir comprit. Répondit Remus.  
  
- Explique nous! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
- On c'est fait avoir! On nous à envoyer sur un fausse piste pour nous rendre responsable de ce qui arrive.  
  
- Mais pourquoi nous? Demanda Peter.  
  
- Sa j'en ai aucune idée mais une chose est sur, nous savons maintenant quel était la potion que nos ennemis préparaient et se ne sont pas les serpentards nos ennemis! 


	7. Chapitre 7: Crockdur junior premier du n...

Note de l'auteure : oO Quoi! Vous êtes encore là! Bah dite donc vous en avez du cran! Bon alors seulement pour vous courageux lecteur qui supporter encore le faite que je torture ainsi vos maraudeurs préféré....(Niak! Niak!)....voilà le septième chapitre de cette histoire en espérant que vous l'aimiez autant que moi j'aime l'écrire. Alors bonne lecture!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
CHAPITRE 7 : Crockdur junior premier du nom.  
  
Cela fessait maintenant 3 nuits blanches que les maraudeurs passaient à faire le ménage dans Poudlard en guise de retenu. Les serpantards avaient retrouvés leurs aspect normal avant même que le soleil ne se couche. Apparemment les menaces de cette mystérieuse femme avait porté leurs fruits. Malheureusement cela n'empêchait pas les moqueries des autres élèves et pour Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, cela était le seul bon côté de cette blague fatidique qui leurs avaient fait gagnés plus d'une semaine de retenu. Leur surveillante était une élève de cinquième de Serdaigle de nom du Léona Roseau. Léona était toujours très calme et les regardaient sans aucune expression. Malgré tout les efforts de Sirius pour l'agacer, la jeune fille gardait un calme Olympique. Elle aurait put être préfet si elle l'aurait voulu mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention et de plus manquait sérieusement de caractère pour se faire respecter et obéir. Peter ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il avait toujours la curieuse impression qu'elle les observaient jusqu'à l'intérieur même de leurs âmes mais les autres trouvaient cela ridicule. Par contre, pendant leur retenu, ils passaient leurs temps à se poser la même question : Qui se cachait derrière tous cela? Alors ils allèrent voir la seul personne pouvant répondre au question sans réponse...  
  
- ENCORE TOI!!!! FICHE LE CAMP ON A FAIT UN MARCHER!!! DEHORS!!!!! DEHORS VIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!! S'écria Ondine Divinasti dans tous ses états.  
  
- Du calme il vas sortir! Dit Remus en sortant James qui boudait de la pièce.  
  
- Bon qu'es-ce que vous me voulez cette fois? Demanda Ondine agacée.  
  
- Vous nous avez envoyer sur une fausse piste! S'exclama Peter sur le coup d'une soudaine inspiration.  
  
- Tu veux répéter peut-être.....? L'interrogea Ondine avec un regard froid.  
  
- ...(gloup)....non sa va......pitié me lancer pas une malédiction ou un truc tous comme!!! Supplia Peter en se cachant derrière Sirius.  
  
- Se qu'on veut simplement dire c'est que ceux qui nous ont prit notre carte ne sont pas les serpentards.  
  
- J'ai jamais dit que c'était les serpentards non-plus!  
  
- VOUS NOUS AVEZ DIT D'ALLER CHEZ LES SERPENTARDS!!!! Hurla Sirius furieux en tapant sur la table avec ses poings.  
  
- J'ai jamais dit sa! J'ai dit d'aller voir dans le nid à serpent......vous vous êtes tous simplement trompé de nid voilà tous. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez j'ai du travail à faire et plein de clients qui attende alors au revoir! Dit Ondine en leurs montrant la sorti.  
  
- Je ne croit pas que se soit nous qui nous somme trompé......je croit plutôt que c'est vous. Ajouta Remus sans sortir en regardant la voyante en herbe droit dans les yeux.  
  
À ces mots Ondine se crispas.....personne avant cet énergumène n'avait eu le culot de lui dire qu'elle c'était trompé.  
  
- Jamais.....je dit bien jamais JE NE ME TROMPE!!!!!! VOUS COMPRENEZ!!! JAMAIS!!!!  
  
- Et bien il faut une première fois à tous....Princesse! Dit Sirius en la tenant fermement par le menton.  
  
- Auriez-vous un problème Messieurs!?  
  
Les trois jeunes garçon se retournèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une dame assez âgée qui portait un long manteau blanc avec des motifs brodés de fil d'argent sur le bord du col et des manches et un grand signe bleu majestueux de la grandeur d'un phénix perché sur son épaule. Elle avait des cheveux gris argentés attachés en chignon serré à l'arrièrent de la tête et ses yeux d'une couleur gris-bleu acier les regardaient fixement derrière de petite lunette en demie-lune. Aussitôt qu'elle eu plongé sont regard dans celui des trois garçons, ceux-ci se figèrent sur le coup. On aurait dit qu'une vague d'eau glacée venait de les aspergés jusque dans leurs âmes. Peter failli même faire dans ses pantalons. Il ne pouvaient plus faire un seul geste et restaient là à fixer le regard d'acier de la vieille femme.  
  
- Si vous importuner encore cette jeune fille je ne manquerai pas de vous corriger. Sévèrement! Maintenant partez. Dit-elle en s'écartant de la sorti.  
  
Aussitôt qu'elle détacha sont regard du leurs, ils se sentirent aussitôt libérés et sans plus attendre sortir rapidement de la pièce, agrippèrent James qui les attendait un peu plus loin et prirent la fuite.  
  
- C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇAAAAA!!!!! Hurla Sirius.  
  
- UN MONSTRE!!! S'écria Peter en pleurant à chaude larme. C'EST UN MONSTRE!!!!  
  
- Mais enfin de quoi vous parler? Demanda James qui se faisait tirer par le bras.  
  
- ON T'EXPLIQUERA PLUS TARD!!! Dit Remus.  
  
Puis, les quatre garçon disparurent prenant un autre couloir laissant la vieille dames, Ondine et la file de clients seule.  
  
- MANANIE!!!!!! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voire!!!! Dit Ondine en la regardant avec admiration.  
  
Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Ondine avait toujours admirée cette femme qui était en même temps la grand-mère de son amie Fionie. Elle l'admirait pour son caractère flamboyant de femme de militaire, son regard de glace qui ne laissait personne indifférent, sa facilité à faire marcher même le pire des têtes de mule au pas et surtout le fait qu'elle disciplinait particulièrement les garçons qui après une discussion avec elle préféraient faire les devoirs de toutes leur classe plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau sur son chemin. L'un des plus grand rêve de Ondine était de ressemblé à cette femme plus tard.  
  
- Ondine! Comment vas tu ma chérie?! Dit Nanette avec son air douce et amicale qu'elle réservait principalement à ses proches.  
  
- Très bien madame! Répondit Ondine les yeux toujours aussi pétillant. Et vous?  
  
- Pas trop mal.....mais cela aurait amélioré ma journée si je n'était pas tombé sur ses garnement! Que te voulaient-ils ses sales brutes!?  
  
- Pas grand chose! Ils affirmaient que je m'était trompé dans l'une de mes prédictions.  
  
- Pfffff! Qu'elle imbécile! Tu es trop douce ma pauvre petite! Je te l'es déjà dit cent fois lorsque de tel énergumène t'embête tu leur montre ta façon de pensé!  
  
- Oui m'dame! Au fait....loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer que vous me déranger mais que faite vous ici!?  
  
- AH! Mais où avais-je la tête! Avec ces salles garnements j'en avais compétemment oublié le but de ma visite. J'était venu voir ma petite fille! Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver mon petit flocon de neige?  
  
- Oui! Elle doit être avec Christina pour..........ÉTUDIER!!! Oui c'est surment ça!!!!! Ondine ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles avaient quitté l'école pour faire une course quel que peut...spécial! Je passe trois autres clients puis je vous conduit à elle.  
  
- Bien!  
  
Christina et Fionie étaient revenues depuis peu et elles étaient ENCORE perché du haut d'une armoire de la bibliothèque à dessiner.  
  
- Chrissie, Tu me passe l'efface? Demanda Fionie.  
  
- Ok Fifine! Répondit-elle en lui tendant l'efface.  
  
- PAS ENCORE VOUS!!! S'écria la bibliothécaire. Si vous voulez vous étendre...ALLER À VOTRE SALLE COMMUNE!!!!!  
  
- Mais on est même pas dans la même salle commune. Dit Fionie  
  
- Et puis c'est plus calme ici! Ajouta Christina.  
  
- JE M'EN FICHE SALLE PETITE PESTE DESCENDÉE DE LA!!!  
  
Puis, elle agrippa la main de Fionie qu'elle tenta de faire tomber mais une main lui retint fermement le bras.  
  
- Enlever vos salles pattes de ma petite fille.....Dit Nanette avec un regard plus meurtrier qu'a son habitude.  
  
La bibliothécaire se figea sur place alors que Fionie et Christina sautèrent en bas de leur armoire.  
  
- MANANIIIIIIIE!!!!! S'écria Fionie en se jetant au coup de sa grand-mère.  
  
- Bonjour madame! Continua Christina. Et ben dite donc vous vous êtes surpasser cette fois si! Elle peut plus bouger d'un muscle la pauvre.......vous voudriez pas le faire au prof de potion!!!!!????  
  
- Hahaha! Tu n'as pas changer d'un poil ma chère! Et toi mon petit flocon comment vas tu après ce qui t'es arrivé il y a quelque temps?  
  
- Très bien! No Problèmo!  
  
- Temps mieux!Répondit-elle  
  
- Mais que faite vous ici? Demanda Christina.  
  
- Moi!? Et bien je suis venu voir comment allait ma petite fille après cet horrible événement! Et ton amie Mimosa, Comment vas t'elle?  
  
- A merveille ne t'inquiète pas Grand-maman.  
  
- Ha! Brave jeune fille cette Mimosa! Et si nous nous promenions? Ça vas faire très longtemps que je ne suis pas venu en ses lieux!  
  
Donc, sur ce, elles allèrent se promener dans Poudlard et ses jardins bientôt rejointes par les 3 autres filles de la bande. Et alors qu'elles se promenaient en parlant de tout et de rien, un jeune garçon au long cheveux blond et à la mine trop sur de lui adossé contre un mur s'écria :  
  
- ET LA VIEILLE!!!! TU DEVRAIS PAS ETRE CHEZ TOI À TRICOTER AU LIEUX DE VENIR NOUS DERANGER JUSQU'ICI???!!!  
  
Toutes les filles arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement pendant que Lucius et sa bande d'amis hurlaient de rire. Alors Mrs Write se retourna lentement et fit signe au garçon d'approcher. Lucius trouvant cela de plus en plus drôle s'approcha et sans qu'il eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, la « vieille » comme il le disait si bien, le tenait par le collait le soulevant au dessus du sol d'une seule main et en plongeant sont regard de glace dans le sien. D'un seul coup tout les rires s'arrêtèrent.  
  
- Alors comme ça on trouve drôle d'insulté les aînés salle vaurien!? Maintenant écoute moi bien car je ne le répèterai pas 2 fois...Je veux que tu ferme ta grande trappe qui te sert de bouche et que tu arrêtes de rire comme un imbécile. On ne t'a donc jamais apprit la politesse!? Maintenant, si tu est bien sage tu vas foutre le camp au lieux de postillonner partout et de polluer le paysage parce que sinon je te refait le portrait. Ma tu bien comprit l'homme de cromagnion ou il faut en plus que je m'explique dans ta langue. Je te préviens que si tu n'as pas comprit mon message, c'est à coup de pied dans le cul que je vais te le faire avaler. ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE MACAQUE!?  
  
Puis, elle lâcha le pauvre Malfoy tout tremblant sur le sol.  
  
- Espèce de vieille folle! Réussit-il à dire entre les dents.  
  
- Ah Comme ça je suis folle! Et bien et bien on dirait bien que ton pauvre petit crane a du mal à enregistrer les information.....Tu vas me faire 35 tours à la course de cette étage et tu t'arrêteras uniquement lorsque je le déciderez.  
  
- Dans tes rêves!  
  
- Et ben sa tombe bien il se trouve que c'est maintenant!  
  
Nanette prit sa baguette et lança un sort à Malfoy et ses acolytes qui partirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait.  
  
- JE ME VENGERAI!!! LORSQUE MON PÈRE LE SERA IL VOUS LE FERA PAYER!!!  
  
- Ben amène le ton père que l'on s'amuse un peu!  
  
Puis la bande de garçons parurent à l'angle d'un couloir. Les jeunes fille se mirent à applaudirent la vieille dame.  
  
- BRAVO! S'écria Ondine admiratrice.  
  
- Du grand art! Continua Christina.  
  
- Je crois bien que vous avez battu votre record de temps! Ajouta Mimosa.  
  
- En tout cas on le reverra pas de si tôt Fini Cathy.  
  
- Cette salle brute! Et dire que vous devez supporter ces choses toute l'année c'est vraiment inhumain! Mais un jour mon flocon...oui un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui sera prendre soin de toi! Oui! Un gentil garçon.....Un roux!!!  
  
- Et c'est repartit! Dirent en cœur les six filles.  
  
- Oui Roux!!! Comme ton Grand-Père...et c'est qu'il était beau ton grand- père...ha oui!!!! Roux comme se garçon là!!!! S'exclama t-elle en pointant du doigt Arthur Weasley qui prit la fuite aussitôt. Ummmmm! Peut-être un peu trop timide! En tout cas je dois vous laisser j'ai promis d'aller rendre visite à Dumbledore.  
  
Alors, les six filles firent un GROS câlin à Nanette qui parti.  
  
- Haaaaaaaaaaaa! J'adore ta grand-mère Fionie! Dit Ondine.  
  
- Moi aussi! Répondit Celle-ci. Bon maintenant qu'elle est partit ont vas pouvoir aller porter notre colis!  
  
- Oui allons-y !Répondit Léona.  
  
Puis toutes les six partirent. Pendant se temps, nos chers maraudeurs étaient dans la cabane d'Hagrid en train de discuter avec se dernier.  
  
- Sa vas mieux Peter? Demanda le garde chasse.  
  
- Ou...oui.....  
  
- Cette femme était si épouvantable? Interrogea Hagrid.  
  
- OH OUI! Dit Remus.  
  
- Et bien quelle histoire! En attendant il vaudrait mieux pour vous d'y aller. La nuit vas bientôt tomber et vous avez une retenue je vous rappels!  
  
- Une retenue nom mérité! Corrigea Sirius en jouant au fléchette bien installé au fon d'un canapé.  
  
- Bon si vous le dite! Rectifia Hagrid.  
  
Puis, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Lorsque Hagrid répondit, il trouva sur les marches un panier qui contenait un tout petit chiot noir qui dormait mais personne dans les parages.  
  
- Ooooooooh! Qu'il est mignon! Je vais l'appeler Crockdur! Salut Crockdur!  
  
- OH! Un chiot! S'exclama Peter.  
  
Remus ramassa le panier et à sa grande surprise, y découvrit un bouquet de fleurs contenant un lys, une branche de lilas, une marguerite, une tulipe, une jonquille et une rose bleu avec un message.  
  
Merci de ne pas nous avoirs dénoncé lors de halloween et bonne anniversaire.   
  
Alors montrant se qu'il avait trouver à ses amis, Remus demanda à Hagrid :  
  
- Hagrid, qui n'a tu pas dénoncer à halloween?  
  
À cette question il se figea.  
  
- Personne! Enfin....je n'en est pas la moindre idée elles étaient toutes sous des cape.....ou presque il y en avait bien une qui n'avait pas sa capuche sur la tête mais je n'es pas vue sont visage....c'est bête....  
  
- Attend un peu.....tu a dit ELLE? Demanda James.  
  
- Bah oui pourquoi?  
  
Les maraudeurs arrivèrent juste à temps pour leur retenu. Léona était toujours la et leur montra se qu'ils devaient faire.  
  
- Des filles! S'exclama James à voix base. On est torturé par-des-FILLES!  
  
- Reviens en! Lui dit Remus.  
  
- Qui sa pourrait-être? Demanda Peter.  
  
- Et si c'était Divinasti? Dit Sirius.  
  
- Oui! C'est pas bête! Avec ses pouvoirs bizarres elle a pu nous manipuler, sans oublier qu'elle a un sacré caractères. Continua James.  
  
- Mais pourquoi elle nous ferait ça? S'interrogea Peter.  
  
- Parce qu'elle déteste James! Il l'a tellement harceler qu'elle a décider de ce venger! Répondit Sirius.  
  
- Ça tien debout. Dit Remus  
  
- Je pari même que c'est le chef! S'exclama James.  
  
- Et bien Mardi soir prochain lorsque notre retenu sera terminer, on vas fouiller toute l'école jusqu'à trouver leur cartier général! Dit Remus  
  
- Oui bonne idée! On va leur montrer se dont les maraudeurs son capable! Fini Sirius.  
  
Sur sa chaise, Léona les regardaient du coin de l'œil et n'avait pas ratée un seule mot de toute leur conversation.  
  
- Oh non! Pensa t-elle. Il sont entrain de découvrir tout et même plus vite que prévu! Il vas falloir que je le disent à Lilas dès la fin de cette retenu! On auras pas beaucoup de temps pour planifier quelque chose. Il vas falloir commencer la troisième étape plus vite que prévue! 


	8. Chapitre 8: Mélodie d'après minuit

**Note de l'auteure : **Salut tous! Désoler pour se retard je me remettais d'une dure rentrée scolaire. Mais maintenant cette dure étape passée, je suis revenu a mes moutons.......ou plutôt mes maraudeurs, pour vous apportez ce tout nouveaux chapitre ! En passant, avant de vous présentez se chapitre (j'aime bien faire attendre l'audimat!) j'aimerais remercier cocbys pour son review. MERCI!!!!!!!!!!

Maintenant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**CHAPITRE 8 : MÉLODIE D'APRÈS MINUIT.**

Après avoir passé une semaine de calvaire sous l'œil vigilant de leur surveillante serdaigle, Nos maraudeurs adorés de tous ou presque, prirent quelques jours de repos pour se remettre de leur éprouvante retenue et préparer un plan d'action pour découvrir l'antre secret de leurs mystérieuses ennemies féminines.

- On a qu'à suivre Divinastie! S'exclama Sirius très énergiquement.

- NOOOOON!!! S'écria Peter effrayer. Avec ses pouvoirs bizarres elle risque de nous voir et de nous lancer une malédiction ou un truc du genre!

- ....Mouais....

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Y en a marre à la fin! Ce serait tellement plus facile avec la carte des maraudeurs! Dit James découragé.

- Mais va falloir faire sans! Répondit Remus. Alors? A part sa quelqu'un a une idée? Moi en tout cas j'en ai pas.

- QUOOOOOI!!!! S'écrièrent Sirius et James en cœur.

- Toi! Remus Lupin! T'a pas d'idée de génie à nous proposer?! S'exclama Sirius.

- Même pas la racine d'un de tes plans géniaux?! Continua James.

- Rien!

- Nada!

- Bon sa va revenez-en! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas qu'a moi à avoir des idée. Rétorqua Remus.

- Mouais....mais n'empêche que t'a de super plan........quand t'en a.......ajouta James

- ....¬¬ GRRRRRM!!! Sa suffi maintenant!!!

- On pourrait faire le tour de l'école le soir pour commencer.....voir si il ne s'y passerait pas des trucs bizarres. Proposa Peter.

Les trois autres maraudeurs tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement vers leur compagnon rongeur, le fixant d'un regard vide. Peter avait une idée...et elle était même presque....intelligente!!!

.....C'est un commencement....Dit Remus.

- ......C'est pas bête....Rajouta Sirius.

- ......Pas bête du James.

Puis, après un looong silence gêné, nos trois maraudeurs ce mirent à rire au éclat devant l'expression confus de Peter. James prit la tête de Peter en lui ébouriffant violemment ses cheveux.

Mais qu'es-ce qui t'arrive Peter? Ton cerveau c'est remis en marche? Fait attention! Si tu as trop de bonne idée, ta cervelle risque de flamber! S'exclama James tout en riant.

- Si la boucane te sort des oreilles, on sauras pourquoi! Continua Sirius.

- Bon alors, quand y allons-nous? Demanda Remus.

- Mais ce soir! Pourquoi remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire aujourd'hui! Dit James de son ton naturellement trop fier.

- Dommage que tu ne mais pas le même enthousiasme à tes devoirs. Tu serais sans doute premier de classe. Rétorqua Remus d'un air désespéré.

- Désoler Mumus mais j'ai une réputation à maintenir.....et puis ce rôle te vas déjà à ravire. Je ne voudrais pas t'en défaire. Dit James d'une manière théâtrale.

- C'est bon, j'ai comprit...¬¬...

- Bon! Et bien allons-nous préparer! Termina Sirius.

Puis, ils montèrent à leur dortoir préparer le nécessaire à leur petite escapade nocturne.

Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce reculer de Poudlard, 6 jeunes filles regardait la scène de manière très animée.

- C'est une catastrophe! Ils découvres tous et beaucoup plus vite que prévu! S'exclama Lys

- On a qu'à les perdre dans la forêt! Sa vas les calmer ! Conseilla Tulipe.

- J'ai une meilleure idée....Dit Lilas, On vas sauter l'étape qui était supposé être appliqué pour le moment et aller directement à la G.U!!!

- La G.U!!! S'exclamèrent les autres comme si on leurs proposaient de manger le désert avant le plat principal.

- YOUPPI!!! Crièrent en cœur Lys, Rose Bleu et Marguerite.

- Niak! Niak! On vas bien s'amuser! Continua Tulipe.

- Mais C'est pas un peu trop tôt? Demanda Jonquille.

- Non....en fait, sa vas même leur laisser du temps pour découvrir le secret de la porte. Assura Lilas.

- Peu importe! On vas s'amuser! S'exclama Tulipe.

- Mais comment vas-t-on les attirer? Continua Jonquille.

- C'est très simple...la moins forte d'entre nous fera l'appât et les autres les attraperont.

- Alors dans ce cas pas besoin de se demander qui fera l'appât ! Ricana Lys.

- Grrrrrrrmmmmmm!!! ¬¬ moque toi....

- Bon! Alors on a le plan, on a l'appât....et maintenant qu'es-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Marguerite.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le matériel.

- Alors allons-y! Fini Rose Bleu.

Puis elles partirent.

Plus tard ce soir là, alors que tous dormaient ou presque, nos 4 maraudeurs national sortirent de leur dortoir pour traverser couloirs après couloirs et explorer étages après étages. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à minuit sans rien trouver.

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Dit Sirius découragé.

- Il c'est rien passé! Continua James.

- Rien....absolument RIEN! Ajouta Sirius.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est nul....Souffla James déçu.

- Non mais vous avez fini! S'exclama Remus décourager.

- Je suis fatiguée....bailla Peter.

- On devraient peut-être rentrer? Proposa Remus

- Ouais! Bonne idée.....Fini James.

Puis, alors qu'ils apprêtaient à partir, Sirius s'immobilisa sans un mot obligeant les trois autres à s'arrêter eux aussi.

Sirius sorti de sous la cape d'invisibilité pour mieux prêter oreille.

- Sirius! Veux-tu bien revenir sous cette cape! Chuchota James nerveusement.

- Chut! S'exclama t-il en tendant l'oreille...Vous entendez rien?

- ...Non...dit Peter en écoutant à son tour.

- ...Oui...c'est vrai....j'entend...à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ajouta Remus.

- ....C'est un truc....qui vient de.....quelque James.

- C'est de la musique! S'empressa de dire Sirius avant de retourner sous la cape et de les conduirent Dieu sais où à travers le château.

Puis, plus ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres des couloires, plus le bruit cristallin et magique de cette étrange mélodie leurs parvenaient clairement aux oreilles.

- ...Mais....j'ai déjà entendu cet air quelque part! S'exclama Peter.

- Chut! On vas se faire repérer !!! Dit fermement James en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

Il continuèrent à marcher vers la musique qui était maintenant à quelque mètres d'eux, sans ce rendre compte qu'ils laissait derrière eux une longue traîner de pas lumineuse sur le plancher. Lorsqu'ils eurent passer un tournant, ils virent à leurs droite une personne cacher sous une cape bleu marine et en face d'elle, une boite à musique marbrée rouge et noir qui jouait une mélodie douce et inconnue....du moins, pour trois d'entre eux.

- Mais oui j'en suis sur! J'ai déjà entendu cette....

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les trois autres se jetèrent (au sens figurer bien sur) sur le pauvre Peter pour le faire taire et ne le lâchèrent que lorsqu'il fut tout bleu à cause du manque d'air. Bien heureusement, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- C'est trop facile! Fit remarquer Sirius.

- Elle doit surveiller l'entrer. dit James.

- Non, surment pas! Si c'était le cas elle serait plus vigilante et nous aurait déjà entendu. Répondit Remus.

- Peut-être la musique? Dit Peter.

- ....Non! Sa m'étonnerait et puis, si elle surveillait l'entrer de leur cartier général elle s'arrangerait pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Mais alors sa tien pas debout! S'exclama James à voie basse.

Les maraudeurs firent silence à cette remarque pour se perdre très vite dans leurs penser. Entre temps, toujours trop occupés à réfléchir ( tâche très difficile pour certain), ils ne remarquèrent pas les paires d'yeux percher du haut des poutres aux dessus de leurs tête qui les observaient. Ensuite, sans crie et gare, 5 silhouettes sombres sautèrent sur nos pauvres petits maraudeurs innocents qui ne pouvaient rien faire prit sous un immense filet de pêche. Alors « l'appât » se leva avec sa boite à musique et s'avança d'un pas lent et non assurer vers les prisonniers. Elle inclina légèrement l'objet d'où il tomba une poudre particulièrement fine. Elle en prit une grosse poignée et lorsqu'elle vient pour en saupoudrer nos maraudeurs (on dirait que je parle de faire des biscuits) Sirius pour donna un grand coup à la boite à musique qui revola plus loin pour se briser en plusieurs morceaux. La jeune fille se retourna rapidement vers l'objet et dans un gémissement qui ressemblait à des sanglots, elle fit volte face et lança la poudre sur les garçons qui commencèrent aussitôt à s'affaiblir. Trop fatigués pour s'enfuirent, les autres filles purent les lâcher.

- Enfin c'est pas trop tôt! Dit Tulipe en reculant.

- ....¬¬ Rose Bleu....Lys...sa vas maintenant vous pouvez les lâcher! Ajouta Marguerite

- Noooooooooooon! Pas question! Dirent ces dernières qui tenaient Remus et Sirius dans leurs bras.

- Sa suffit maintenant lâcher les!!!! Continua Jonquille.

- Roooooo! D'accord........dirent-elle avant de se défaire de leurs victimes.

- La première étape de la G.U est terminé. Dit Lilas.

- Oui! La deuxième maintenant!!!!

Les maraudeurs ne purent en entendre d'avantage car il s'endormirent aussitôt sous l'effet de cette étrange poudre.

Le lendemain matin, les maraudeurs se réveillèrent difficilement. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient reçu un coups de marteaux derrière la tête. Étrangement il avait l'impressions de flotter et ne pouvait bouger leurs mains......et puis ils avait l'impressions d'entendre une folle rirent aux éclat. Finalement ils ouvrirent les yeux pour découvrir avec horreur qu'ils étaient suspendu par leurs robes de sorciers aux 4 chandeliers accrocher au mur de la grande salle derrière la table des professeurs, que leurs pantalons gisaient à leurs pied et qu'ils étaient donc en caleçon devant TOUTE L'ÉCOLE!!!! La panique, la honte, l'impression de mourir, le souhait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, l'envie de disparaître sans oublier une horde d'autres sentiment se mélangèrent en eux pour former le sentiment le plus horrible qu'ils avaient peu connaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peter pleurait à chaude larme tendis que les trois autres étaient plus rouge que n'importe quoi en se monde et avaient le cœur qui cognait si fort contre leurs poitrine qu'il ce demandaient comment il pouvait encore battre. En un mot ils auraient aimer mourir.

Plus loin six jeunes filles observaient la scène....enfin quand je dit six je veux plutôt dire 5, vu que l'une d'entre elle se cachait le visage contre son amie de serdaigle.

- Je veux pas voir sa! Je veux pas voir sa! Je veux pas voir sa! Répétait Fionie.

- C'est horrible je suis gêner pour eux. Dit Léona tentant de calmer Fionie qui était presque aussi rouge que leurs victimes.

- Mdrrrrrrrr!!!! Riait Christina.

- Vous avez prisent des photos de leurs humiliation?! Demanda Ondine avec un rire presque sadique.

- OH que ouiiiiii!!! Dirent Cathy et Mimosa d'une même voix comme si elle fondaient.

- Moi j'aurait aimer enlever aussi leurs caleçons! Confia Mimosa.

- Pas question! Cria Fionie presque hystérique.

- En tout cas c'est bien fait pour eux termina Christina lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent en courrant, renvoyant tout les élèves et décrochant les maraudeurs qui purent remettre leurs pantalons.

- Je vais les tuer..... siffla Sirius entre les dents pendant que Peter pleurait toujours.

- Je pourrait plus jamais sortir de mon dortoir!!!! Se lamentait-t-il.

- Li...Lili m'a....m'a vu sans mon.....sans mon......en caleçon!!!! Dit James terrorisé.

Remus ne pouvait rien dire trop secouer et remis donc ses pantalon sans un mot. Il mit les main dans ses poches de manière nerveuse lorsqu'il en ressorti un bout de papier où était dessiner un cercle divisé en six partit où l'on retrouvait un lys, une rose bleu, une jonquille, une tulipe, une marguerite et une branche de lilas. Il montra donc, toujours aussi pâle et tremblant, sa découverte à ses compagnons.

- Oh! Quel surprise! Nos amies les sadiques! Marmonna Sirius.

- Non vous ne comprenez ce que c'est..... insista Remus.

- Leur logo habituel....réussi à dire James.

- Non ce symbole, je l'ai déjà vu! Il est gravé sur le cadre d'un énorme miroir au quatrième étages.....et vous savez quoi on là poser la au début de l'année et personne ne sais d'où il Remus.

- ....Tu pense que ce serait......Commença James.

- Leur cartier général! Termina Remus.

- Géniale on tien notre vengeance! On vas les faire ramper ces insectes!!!! S'exclama Sirius.


	9. Chapitre 9: Un chat, un chien, un loup, ...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjours a tous! Voici maintenant le neuvième chapitre de cette histoire qui est la mienne. J'aimerais remercier cocbys et Para-San pour leurs reviews. Merci! Sa me fait toujours plaisir!!! P.S. J'aimerais vous avertir que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que mes 8 derniers. Mais ne vous inquiété pas il est tout aussi bon. Et maintenant sans plus attendre, voici mon chapitre 9.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un chat, un chien, un loup, un rat et un cerf....**

Il est à peine 10 heures à Poudlard et déjà dans un des couloires du cinquième étage, un petit groupe d'élèves cours à tout allure toujours ronger par la honte et la rage des derniers événements qui pour eux viennent à peine de ce produire. Leurs pas et leurs voix charger de colère résonnes dans les couloires. Ils demande vengeance et comptes bien la trouver. Finalement, leurs courses s'arrêtent devant un grand miroir au cadre de bois sculpté à l'ancienne où tout au haut ce trouvait une gravure d'un cercle divisée en six où on y retrouvait un lis, une marguerite, une jonquille, une rose bleu, une tulipe et un lilas.

Au bas du cadre y était fixer une plaque de cuivre où y était gravé des symboles étranges.

- Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ça!!!!!! S'exclama James furieux ne comprenant rien du charabia.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un mot de passe. Dit simplement Remus. Pour pouvoir entrer il va falloir le déchiffrer.

- Quoi!? Mais sa va prendre des heures!!!!

- SALTÉ DE MACHIN!!!!! Hurla James. TU VAS T'OUVRIR MIROIR DE MES DEUX!!!!

Puis il donna un grand coup de pied à la plaque de cuivre du miroir pour être ensuite aussitôt immobilisé avec peine par Remus et Peter voulant éviter que quelqu'un ne brise le miroir.

- Arrête! Couina Peter. Si tu le brises on aura une retenu! On en a déjà beaucoup sur les épaules inutile dans rajouter!!!

- Et puis si tu le brises nous ne pourrons plus y entrer! Continua Remus en lui tenant fermement les bras.

- M'EN FICHE!!!!! S'exclama James en tentant désespérément de donner un second coup de pied au miroir.

- Moi je sais comment l'ouvrit cette saloprie de porte....

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers Sirius fusillant le miroir d'un regard noir et qui tenait de façon crispé dans ses mains, un vase de chine particulièrement précieux prit sur l'une des petites tables du couloir.

- TASSEZ-VOUS DE LÀ! J'MEN VAIS VOUS ÉCLATER CETTE COCHONERIE!!!!!!

Il prit un élan, près à démolir le miroir à l'aide du précieux vase, lorsque Remus et Peter lâchèrent James pour se précipiter sur Sirius l'empêchant ainsi de lancer le vase pendant que James au contraire, encourageait Sirius à le lancer. Cela fini par une bataille général entre les quatre garçons, le pauvre Peter étant prit en plein milieu.

- LACHER MOI!!! JE M'EN VAIS ÉCLATER LA TRONCHE À CETTE DIVINASTIE!!!

- VAS-TU TE CALMER SIRIUS!! S'exclama Remus d'une voie forte.

- AILLE!!!! Sa c'était mon pied! Pleurnicha Peter qui était écrasé sous le poids de Remus et James.

- VAS Y SIRIUS LAISSE TOI PAS FAIRE!!! Cria à son tour James en tentant de dégager Sirius.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES DEVENUS FOUS?!!! Continua Remus.

- A MORT SES SALES GONZÈSES!!! Hurla Sirius de plus belle.

- OUI!!! ONT VAS LUI FAIRE RAVALER SA BOULE DE CRISTAL À CETTE DIVINASTIE DE PACOTILLE!!! Continua James dans le feu de l'action.

- AU SECOUR! JE VAIS MOURIR! Se plaignait Peter.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du miroir, six jeunes filles regardaient la scène avec attention.

- C'est pathétique. Dit Lilas d'une voie calme et fatigué. Et puis quelle vulgarité, s'en est navrant.

- Tu l'as dit. Continua Jonquille tout aussi calme. J'ai honte pour eux.

- Moi je parie que c'est James qui en sortira avec le moins de blessure! S'exclama Tulipe.

- Moi je parie sur Remus! Ajouta Margueritte.

- Mais avez-vous fini! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il sont en train de ce massacrer ces pauvres trésor! Dit Lys attristée par la situation.

- Oui mais qu'es-ce qu'ils sont beaux quand ils ce battent. Ajouta Rose Bleu le regard dans le vague.

- A sa oui......ouaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!

- De vrais gamins oui! Continua Lilas. Bon maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre qu'il trouve le mot de passe..... (Elle regarda l'heure) .....Bon moi j'y vais! J'ai mon cours qui commence.

- Oui c'est vrai! Avec toute cette animation j'avais presque oublié. S'exclama Margueritte.

- Et comment on fait pour sortir? Demanda Jonquille. Y a nos maraudeurs préférés qui nous bloquent le chemin!

- On n'a qu'à sortir par la porte de derrière. Dit Tulipe.

- Ouais! Fini Lys.

Puis toutes les six sortirent de la pièce pendant que les maraudeurs, eux, continuaient de ce chamailler comme si de rien n'était.

Dans les jardins de Poudlard des élèves ce promène en direction de l'école revenant de leur cours de botanique. Parmi eux, un petit groupe de quatre personnes tentent désespérément de rester discret. Ils sont couverts de bleu de la tête au pied et deux d'entre eux ont même un œil au beur noir.

- Merde! Moi qui n'aime déjà pas la botanique, ce fut le pire cours de toute mon existence. Siffla Sirius entre ses dents.

- Si j'entends encore une seule blague sur mes caleçons, JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS EXPLOSER!!!! Continua James.

- Même Servilus c'est moqué de nous....SERVILUS!!!! Cet imbécile de serpentard!

- Je veut plus jamais sortir du dortoir....Dit Peter les larme au yeux.

- La prof n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier nos oeils au beur noir Sirius. Dit Remus en ce tenant l'œil.

- Oui.......et en passant je suis désoler. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me contrôlait plus. S'excusa Sirius.

- Sa va je comprend....c'est pas tous les jours qu'on est suspendu par les caleçons.

- Encore heureux! S'exclama Peter qui s'était mi à pleurer cette fois.

- .......Dite les gars vous entendez rien........

Les trois autres se turent et malgré les sanglots que Peter tentait avec force de ravaler, l'on pouvait distinctement entendre quelqu'un chanter une comptine pour enfant. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat mais c'est l'air de cette mélodie qui les frappa le plus...

- Mais cet air.........dit James faiblement.

- On l'a déjà entendu nom? Demanda Remus.

- LA BOITE À MUSIQUE!!!! S'exclama Sirius.

Les quatre garçons ce précipitèrent vers le lieux d'où provenait la mélodie et arrivèrent près de la fontaine. Ils ce cachèrent dans les buisons pour ne pas être repérés. Là, ce trouvait la jeune serpantarde que Peter avait un jours rencontrer près de cette même fontaine. Aujourd'hui, ces cheveux habituellement bouclés avaient été lissés et étaient rattachés en queue de cheval. Sont toupet était très long, à un point telle qu'il touchait la surface de l'eau, la jeune fille ayant le visage près de l'eau. Elle avait toujours sa fidèle pièce de money qu'elle roulait entre ses doigts et ses yeux étaient rougis parles larmes qui perlait encore ses yeux turquoises gris. Elle chantonnais de façon presque hypnotique une chansonnette qui leurs étaient inconnu.

_Un chat, un CHIEN et un LOUP, _

_Ce disputait pour manger._

_Qui était dont le plus fort?_

_Et qui serait dévoré?_

_Le chat d'apparence fragile s'avérait la meilleure proie._

_Le CHIEN étant le plus fort décida donc de charger._

_Trois p'tit pas sur le côté, _

_Le CHIEN fonça dans un arbre,_

_Étourdie et assommé,_

_Il dut donc abandonner._

_Vous aurez beau courir, courir,_

_Ce mit à chanter le chat._

_Vous aurez beau courir, courir,_

_Aucun de vous ne m'attrapera._

_Un chat et puis un LOUP,_

_Ce disputait pour manger,_

_Qui était dont le plus fort?_

_Et qui serait dévoré?_

_Le chat d'apparence naïve s'avérait la meilleure proie,_

_Le LOUP était très rusé décida de le berner._

_Le chat ce mit à courir,_

_Le LOUP ne put donc rien voir, _

_Il mit la patte dans un piège,_

_Et fut bêtement prisonnier._

_Vous aurez beau, courir, courir,_

_Ce mit à chanter le chat._

_Vous aurez beau courir, courir,_

_Aucun de vous ne m'attrapera._

_Un CHIEN et puis un LOUP, _

_Étaient maintenant prisonniers._

_Le chat était le plus fort,_

_Plus personnes n'pouvait l'nier._

_Mais le chat très difficile décida d'les épargner._

_Il s'en alla donc chasser,_

_Un RAT et un CERF à manger!!!!!!_

Et la jeune fille continua ensuite de chantonner l'air serrant maintenant sa pièce fortement avec son poing, ses larmes de colère ruisselant de ses joues de plus belle. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent interdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Gloups!....Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la sent pas cette chanson.....Dit Peter en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Moi non Remus.

- C'est normal que je me sente viser.....Ajouta Sirius.

- Je sais pas mais moi, j'ai la même impression. Répondit James

- En tout cas ont sais un chose, comme elle connaît l'air de cette mystérieuse boite à musique, elle est sans aucun doute avec Divinastie.

À ces mots, Sirius ce leva d'un très faisant ainsi faire le saut à la jeune serpentarde.

- Toi ma maudite tu vas en baver!!!! S'exclama Sirius avec colère.

La jeune serpentarde recula d'un trait, effrayer par la soudaine menace de Sirius.

- Sirius vas-tu te calmer on sais même pas si elle y est pour quelque chose! Cria Remus qui le retenait avec les trois autres.

- OH! OUI! Elle les! Continua Sirius.

- Allez-vous en briseurs de trésor! Vous m'avez déjà assez fait de mal!!!!! Dit la jeune fille pleurant de colère.

- Alors tu avoues que tu étais là hier soir avec ta bande de copine cinglée!!!!

La jeune fille resta figée. Dans sa peine elle s'était échappée.

- Arrêter de jouer ainsi avec moi! Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens! Moi je vous parle de mon trésor! De ma précieuse boite à musique que ma grand-mère m'a fait confectionnée juste pour moi quand j'étais petite parce que je faisais de l'insomnie! Dit la jeune fille pleurant de plus belle. Lorsqu'on la mettait en marche elle produisait une poudre somnifère appeler poudre d'étoile.......CETTE BOITE ÉTAIT UNIQUE ET VOUS L'AVEZ BRISER SANS SCRUPULE POUR VOUS VENGER DE MON AMIE!!!!!! VOUS ÊTES DES MONSTRES!!!!

Puis la jeune serpantarde, s'effondra en pleure sur la fontaine sous le regard gêner des quatre griffondor.

- Allons, allons. Dit Remus tentant de calmer la jeune fille. C'est stupide pourquoi aurions nous fait une chose pareille.

- Je vous ai dit de ne plus jouez avec moi!!!! Vous savez très bien pourquoi! Ondine avait du mal à dormir depuis quelque temps, alors je lui ai prêté mon trésor... et vous vous n'avez pas aimés sa prédiction alors, la voyant avec ma belle boite VOUS L'AVEZ DÉTRUITE!!!!

Au nom de Ondine, les quatre maraudeurs ce raidirent.

- Cette horrible fille! Je vais en faire de la charpie!!!! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix

- Qu'es-ce que j'avait dit! Hurla la serpentarde.

- Mais non, mais non. Dit calmement Remus. Ne les écoutes pas Sirius et James sont stupides.

- Quoi! Dirent-ils tous deux surprit.

- Mais dit moi.....ta comptine, es-ce qu'elle aurait été réécrite?

James, Sirius, Peter et la jeune fille regardaient Remus d'un air incrédule.

- Bah c'est moi qui l'est inventé mais au départ il n'y avait ni rat, ni cerf et ni chien. C'était juste un chat, un loup et un renard.

- Et je suppose que c'est Divinastie qui a eu l'idée de ce changement? Demanda Remus.

- He...Bah oui! Dit-elle surprise.

- C'est bien ce que je croyais. Alors voila ce qu'on va faire. Bientôt c'est la sorti de st valentin à Pré-au-lard alors on aura qu'à y aller tous les cinq et nous t'y rachèterons un boite à musique tout neuve qu'es-ce que t'en dit?

- QUOI!? S'exclamèrent les trois autres garçon surprit de la proposition.

- Mais pourquoi on ferait SA! Demanda Sirius.

- Nous lui avons briser il est donc normal que nous lui en rachetons une!

- Mais....dit la jeune fille tout aussi surprise. Elle n'était pas rassurée mais alors là pas du tout! Elle sentait un piège à plein nez et puis elle n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter l'ennemi.....Désoler mais je ne peut pas!

- Et pourquoi cela? Demanda Remus souriant.

- Parce que premièrement on me l'interdit et que deuxièmement cette boite à été faite sur mesure et coûte donc une fortune! Vous n'aurez jamais assez d'argent pour m'en acheter une nouvelle.

- Pour ce qui est du prit nous pourrons toujours nous arranger et puis ensuite voudrait tu me dire qui t'interdit de nous voir?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire!

- Et bien alors nous te harcèlerons jusqu'à ce que tu vienne. Dit James qui commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Remus.

- Mais je.....

- FIONIE!!!!!!!!! S'exclama une voie derrière eux.

Une jeune fille de poufsoufle courait dans leur direction prête à donner une bonne volée à tous ceux qui approcherait son amie. Arrivant près de celle-ci, elle l'aida à ce relever.

- Sa va Fifine? Demanda la poufsoufle.

- Oui Chrissi! Merci! Répondit Fionie.

- Si vous avez toucher à un seul de ses cheveux sa vas aller mal! S'exclama « Chrissi ».

- Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur? Demanda Sirius l'air amusé par ses menaces.

- Christina Damara! Cinquième année de poufsoufle et votre pire cauchemar si vous l'approcher encore! Vient Fionie! Nous ne devons pas fréquenter ces énergumènes! Dit Christina avec dégoût.

Puis les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent.

- Mais enfin à quoi vous jouez tout les deux? Demanda Peter qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Apparemment cette Fionie est une amie de Divinastie et sans le savoir, elle pourrait avoir quelque s'information à nous donner sur nos ennemies. Répondit Remus.

- J'ai comprit! Nous allons la faire parler sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive! S'exclama Sirius.

- T'as tout comprit Patmol! Dit James.

- Mais vous êtes sur qu'elle sait quelque chose? Demanda Peter.

- Si Divinastie l'empêche de nous voire OUI! Conclu James.

- Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à la convaincre de venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard! Continua Sirius.

- Il ne nous reste plus que deux mois environs. Ajouta Remus.

- Alors il va falloir faire vite! Dit James à son tour.

- Sa vous l'avez dit! On va être en retard à notre cour de D.C.L.M. S'exclama Peter

- QUOI? Crièrent les trois autres. VITE OU LE PROF VA NOUS PENDRE!!!!!

Puis tous quatre partir. Les deux prochain mois seraient bien remplis. Au programme, déchiffrer les symboles du miroir et ce faire ami avec une serpentarde! Décidément cette année détruisait toutes les valeurs du normal de l'école! Des griffondors amis d'une serpentarde, on n'avait jamais vu! Le défi sera de taille!


	10. Chapitre 10: Miroir, Miroir

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjours tous!!! Et oui c'est encore moi qui est le culot de vous mettre une autre note de l'auteur vous retardant ainsi dans votre lecture de ce chapitre.

Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit...C'est chien, mais légale!!! Alors dans cette note de l'auteur je tien à remercier Mon amie **Para **pour son review et à m'excuser au près d'elle de maltraiter l'un de ses perso préférer la représentant, c'est à dire Ondine Divinastie. Désoler, mais c'est elle la principale accuser au yeux des maraudeurs et puis c'est vraiment elle qui a eu l'idée de changer les paroles de la comptine. Et oui! La vie est dure parfois! Ensuite, Merci à toi aussi **Cocbys** pour ton review. Oui je sais, je traîne un peu mais je tente de faire le plus vite que je peut ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, sans plus attendre ( quoi que peut-être un p'tit peu) voici le chapitre 10 de cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 10 : Miroir, Miroir....**

Février à montrer son nez depuis belle lurette et pourtant dehors, le temps y est doux et beau. Les élèves qui ont la chance d'avoir une autorisation, sont dans le Hall attendant de pouvoir aller à Pré-au-lard pour leurs sortie de St-Valentin. Enfin presque tous! Car dans un couloirs près du Hall, une jeune fille appartenant à la maison de serpentard, cours hors d'allène pour s'arrêter, essouffler ce cachant dans l'ombre d'un tournant. Ils la suivaient, elle le savait! Depuis presque deux mois ils l'ont harceler pour la convaincre de les accompagner à cette sortie. Bien sur grâce à son amie Christina qui ne la lâchait plus depuis, ils n'avaient pas eu la tâche facile. Mais malgré tout ils avaient trouvé le moyen à plusieurs occasion de la coincer dans un coin pour tenter de la convaincre. Elle avait à chaque fois réussi à s'en sortir grâce à Christina qui arrivait aussitôt. Christina Damara vivait dans une famille où les filles avaient le pouvoir, de là, elle tenait un fort caractère qui rappelait un peu celui d'Ondine et ne s'en laissait pas dire. Elle était têtue comme une mule et n'aurait donc jamais laisser ces individus l'approcher. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le jour « J » et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien pour elle étant trop occupée à patienter comme les autres dans le Hall pour partir à Pré-au-lard, tout en imaginant la merveilleuse journée qu'elle allait passer. En conclusion, Fionie était seul contre ces quatre malades qui la traquaient sans relâche. La porte menant au cachot, ou plus précisément à son dortoir était de l'autre côté de la pièce, aurait-elle le temps de si rendre sans ce faire repérée? Et une fois arriver, l'attendraient-ils de l'autre côté? Allait-elle pouvoir atteindre son dortoir à temps? Tant de questions qui ce bousculait en même temps dans sa pauvre petite tête. Elle en avait d'ailleurs une migraine horrible, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'as tout moment elle aurait pue s'évanouir et sa respiration était toujours aussi saccader dù à sa dernière course pour ce rendre à cette cachette. L'adrénaline avait atteint son plus haut niveau! Elle devait traverser maintenant où elle n'en aurait plus la chance. La tension l'empêchait de penser correctement, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors elle prit son élan et ce mit à courir comme une flèche! Il ne restait plus qu'un mètre ou deux pour atteindre la porte, allait-elle y arriver. Comme pour répondre à cette question trois ombres sortirent de nul part ce jetant sur la malheureuse presque en pleure. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de crier que l'un deux lui mit la main sur la bouche pendant que les deux autres lui tenait les jambes et les bras.

- Qu'es que t'attend Peter! S'exclama Sirius. Donne nous les corde et le bâillon avant qu'elle ne me morde!

- Oui, oui tout suite! Dit Peter sortant de l'ombre en leurs tendant les liens demander.

Quelque minute plus tard, la pauvre Fionie était ligoté au sol en larme!

- HA! C'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama James frottant vigoureusement son dos endolorie par l'effort.

- En tout cas, dit Sirius, Tu pourras te venter de nous avoir fait courir!

- Mais je dois avouer que ce petit jeu du chat et de la sourit m'a bien amuser. Continua James.

- Ouais! On devrait penser à enlever des jeunes filles plus souvent! C'est presque aussi amusant que le Quiditch! Ajouta Sirius.

- Presque, mais pas plus. Rectifia James.

- Pourtant avoues qu'on pourrait associer cette activité à la poursuite du vif d'or!

- Certes, mais cette fois le vif d'or est plus gros, porte un uniforme de serpentard et a de très jolie jambes!

A ses mots Fionie lui aurait bien sauter à la gorge si elle n'aurais pas été attaché. Non mais quel toupet! Parler d'elle ainsi!

- Vous aller arrêter vous deux! Dit Remus. Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui manquer de respect.

- Désoler. Répondit James. C'était plus fort que moi.

- Nous sommes désoler Fionie de t'attacher ainsi, mais tu nous laisse pas le choix! Continua Remus en ce tournant vers la pauvre victime.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Sirius, dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard tu seras l'otage la mieux traiter qui soit.

- Mais s.t.p ne vas pas demander à Divinastie de nous lancer une malédiction ou un truc du genre.....c'est que je tien à la vie......Couina Peter.

- Froussard! Déclara James.

- Bon comment on s'y prend maintenant pour l'amener au carrosse sans être prit par un prof? Demanda Sirius.

- James tu as amené ta cape d'invisibilité comme je t'avait demander? Demanda Remus.

- Oui!

- Et bien maintenant, on a plus qu'à la couvrire avec et personne ne la verra!

- Bonne idée Déclara James.

- Attendez! Avant de l'amener, on prend une photo de la prise!

- Sirius! C'est pas un poisson, c'est une jeune fille! S'indigna Remus.

- Pas grave! Sa nous fera un souvenir!

Il tendit son appareille à Peter pour qu'il prenne leur « photo souvenir de l'événement ».

- Souriez! S'exclama Peter pendant que intérieurement, Fionie pensait à quel point la situation était ridicule et humiliante.

Après avoir prit une photo, il recouvrire Fionie de la cape et partirent en direction des calèche. Ils échappèrent de justesse à la surveillante et entrèrent dans l'une des calèches où ils détachèrent leur prisonnière qu'une fois étant sûr qu'elle ne pourrais prendre la fuite.

Rendu à Pré-au-lard, Fionie nue d'autre choix que de suivre ses quidnapeurs et toute l'avant midi, ils firent le tour des boutiques pour trouver une boite à musique à Fionie.

Épuiser et n'en trouvant pas, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter manger dans un petit café ou des petits angelots volaient partout lançant par-ci, par-là des pétale de rose. Ils prirent une table près de la fenêtre, et s'y assirent.

- Choisi ce que tu veux! S'exclama James. C'est Sirius qui paye!

- Quoi! Et en qu'elle honneur! Demanda t-il offensé.

- C'est toi qui lui est brisée sa boite non?

- Grrrmmm!

- Je vous l'avait dit qu'on en trouverait pas. Dit la jeune détenue regardant par la fenêtre.

- Tu parles! Répondit Peter. Des boites à musiques, on en à vue au moins une vingtaine de modèle différent! C'est toi qui les à toutes refuser!

- La mienne était unique et celle que nous avons vue étaient de la camelotes bon marcher!

- Sa vas, nous allons t'en faire une juste pour toi si tu insistes! Répondit Remus toujours aussi calme.

- Et c'est encore Sirius qui vas payer! Déclara James.

- Y en a marre! Vous me prenez tous pour un porte-monet!? Demanda Sirius avec agacement.

- Non seulement pour le coupable de l'histoire!

- Bon maintenant si on changeait de sujet! Alors Fionie, si tu nous parlait un peu de toi?

Les trois autres maraudeurs tendirent l'oreille, intéressé par le tournant de la conversation.

- Je m'appelle Fionie, je suis en cinquième de serpentard et j'ai avis de manger une soupe poulet et nouille avec un grand verre de thé glacé et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat!

- Sa vas j'ai comprit.....Dit Sirius en appelant la serveuse pendant que les trois autres riait de bon cœur.

- Et donc tu est une amie de Remus.

- Oui, je suis une amie de Ondine, pourquoi?

- Pour savoir c'est tout! Et à par toi et Divinastie, vous êtes d'autres à vous tenir ensemble?

- Sa ne vous regarde pas! Répondit Fionie qui commençais à comprendre le pourquoi de son enlèvement.

- D'accort inutile de t'énerver tu sais! Nous tous ce qu'on veut c'est mieux te connaître. Assura Remus.

- Laisser moi en douter!

La serveuse arriva ensuite mettant fin à la conversation. Puis tout en mangeant, Remus tenta de revenir à l'attaque.

- Alors Fionie que fait tu de ton temps libre?

- Vous voulez dire quand je me fait pas enlever contre mon gré? Sa dépend! Je dessine je paresse, je fait tout sauf mais devoir....

- Et si nous t'aurions pas enlever qu'aurait tu fais? Tu avais des plan pour la journée?

- Oui! M'enfermer à double tour dans mon dortoir!

- Quoi! S'exclama James surprit. T'enfermer! Le jour de la St-Valentin! Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que ce jours me porte malheur.....ma seul présence ici avec vous en est la preuve! De plus, j'entretien une guerre sans merci avec le commanditaire de la couche Pempeus, j'ai nommé cupidon, et ce depuis l'âge de mes dix ans sur le sujet de mon refus à tomber amoureuse!

- Et bien quelle programme.....Dit Peter. Et moi qui au contraire lui fait la guerre pour avoir une petite amie!

Les trois autres suivi cette fois de Fionie, rire de bon cœur. L'ambiance c'était quelque peut adoucie.

- Et vous? Demanda Fionie. Que faite vous de votre temps libre?

Remus n'attendait que cette question pour passer à la deuxième phase de son plan.

- Et bien nous, ces temps-ci, nous tentons de déchiffrer une énigme que nous avons trouver sur un miroir!

Fionie ce figea. Elle venait de faire une gourde! Il l'avait eu comme une débutante! Mais elle savait fort¸ bien qu'il lui était inutile de tenter de changer de sujet. Mieux valait qu'elle fasse comme si de rien était.

- Ha!.....c'est chouette...Répondit elle simplement.

- N'es-ce pas? Nous avons chercher partout la langue d'où le texte pouvait provenir et la langue la plus proche que nous avons trouver est la langue elffique.

- Seulement voilà! Continua James. Aucun des symbole ne corresponde à l'alphabet elffique.

- Mais tu pourrait peut-être nous aider! S'exclama Peter. Qui sais un de plus sa ne peut pas faire de mal!

- Désoler! Nul en langue! Peut rien pour vous! Répondit aussitôt Fionie qui s'y en attendait.

- Zut! Dit alors Peter.

Fionie regarda le groupe de garçons très attentivement. Quel tête de linotte ceux-là! Il me semble que la solution est simple! S'ils continuaient sur cette vois, la guerre continuerait encore l'année prochaine! Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix de leur donner un indice sinon cette histoire n'en finirait plus.

- Mais vous dite qu'il à été écrit sur un miroir non?

- Oui pourquoi? demanda Remus.

- Et bien tout simplement parce que peut-être que cette énigme à été tracer en fonction du miroir?

- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Sirius soudain intrigué.

- Bah je veux dire ce que je viens de dire! C'est vous qui chercher la réponse à cette énigme pas moi.

- Mais s'il te plais! Sa nous aiderait tellement si tu pouvait être plus précise! Supplia Peter.

- Crois moi sa aiderait souvent beaucoup de monde!

Au même moment, deux jeunes fille entrèrent en trombe de le café. Il s'agissait de Cathy et Mimosa qui avait aperçu Fionie en compagnie des maraudeurs par la fenêtre du café. Elle étaient un peu jalouse étant toutes deux super fan de ce groupe de garçons, même si avec Fionie, il était dure d'imaginé que cela finisse par une grande histoire d'amour!

- FIONIE!!!!! S'écria Mimosa.

- Comment ose tu nous faire sa! Continua Cathy. Tu as trois beau jeune homme pour toi toute seul et tu ne partage même pas!

- .....Trois.....demanda Peter.....mais on est quatre.....

- Oui mais sans vouloir être méchante, nous préférons ces trois là! Répondit Mimosa. Prend pas sa personnel!

- Alors Fionie! Qu'a tu à dire pour ta défense? Demanda Cathy d'un air sérieux.

- Tout ce que j'ai à dire c' que dans cette histoire je suis la seul victime....J'ai été quidnapée alors au lieu de me faire le tête AIDEZ-MOI!!!!!!

- .......tu as été enlevée........demanda Mimosa incrédule.

- OUIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

- ......MOI AUSSI JE VEUT QUE VOUS M'ENLEVIER!!!! S'exclama aussitôt Cathy.

- OUI!!! MOI AUSSI!!!! Ajouta Mimosa.

- ....pourriez-vous m'épargné cette scène grotesque et venir a mon secours? Demanda Fionie décourager pendant que les maraudeurs riaient de bon cœur, sauf Peter qui avait été un peu vexer par la remarque des deux jeune. Filles

- Bon d'accord! Répondit Cathy. Au revoir les gars!

- A une prochaine fois! Continua Mimosa.

Puis toutes trois disparurent dehors.

- Bon voilà! On as tous fait sa pour rien! S'exclama James décourager.

- Parle pas! C'est moi qui est du lui payer son repas! Continua Sirius.

- Mais non on a pas fait sa pour rien elle nous a donné un indice pour trouver le mot de passe. Répondit Remus sans écouter les lamentation budgétaire de Sirius.

- Ah OUI! Et quelle indice! Le texte est écrit pour aller avec le miroir! J'avoue sa dit tout! Grogna Sirius de façon sarcastique.

Peter prit alors la feuille et la regarda de plus près.

-......le miroir..... peut-être qu'il est écrit pour être lu dans le miroir......à l'envers.....

Les trois maraudeurs restèrent figé à la remarque de leur ami.

- Dite le gars! Vous sentez rien brûler? Demanda James.

- Oui je crois que c'est les neurone de Peter qui on trop travailler! S'exclama Sirius avant d'éclater de rire. Peter! Je sais pas quelle mouche t'as piquer mais j 'espère pour toi que les effet de cette piqûre durera jusqu'au examen!

- Mais oui c'est sa! S'exclama Remus.

Puis la journée ce termina. Les maraudeurs croisèrent Fionie et se deux amies sur le chemin du retour et ils lui fit de grand signe bien qu'elle n'en comprenait pas la raison.

De retours à l'école, ils vérifièrent leur hypothèse qui s'avérait être exacte. Mais le contenue du message les surprirent quelque peut. Que des nom de plantes et de fleurs! Il eurent beau les nommée toutes devant le miroir en anglais, en elffique, a l'envers, rien n'y fit. À travers ces nom de plantes ce trouvait une autre énigme. Il cherchèrent donc tout ce qu'ils purent.....enfin surtout Remus. Le temps, lui, s'écoula doucement pour aboutire enfin au mois de mai, sans qu'il est trouver quoi que ce soit. Alors, dans la pièce cachée derrière le miroir, commença une réunion très importante.

- Bon alors que faisons-nous? Demanda Lilas.

- On leurs donne un autre indice! S'exclama Rose bleu et Lys.

- Les pauvres choux! Ils le méritent bien! Continua Lys.

- Non! On les laisse poireauter dans leur jus! Dit Tulipe.

- Moi m'en fiche. Répondit simplement Margueritte.

- T'en cas moi je crois que ce serait mieux de leurs donner un indice. On est déjà au mois de Mai! Ajouta Jonquille.

- Bon! Trois contre un plus un vote d'annuler. La majorité l'emporte. Conclu Lilas.

Puis elle ce retirèrent.

Plus tard ce matin là, lors du courrier, Remus reçu une carte d'anniversaire ou on avait utiliser la première lettre de son nom pour y mettre des compliment. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas sont anniversaire. Mais il n'y porta pas trop attention et après avoir manger, il ce dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour continuer les rechercher sur la fameuse énigme.

Quelque minute plus tard, alors qu'il bûchait sur un livre particulièrement vieux de charme elffique, une personne qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue s'assit près de lui.

- Salut! Dit simplement Fionie.

- Tien! Sa fait longtemps! Répondit Remus surprit.

- Tu comprendras qu'après mon « enlèvement » j'ai pas trop voulu attirer votre attention.

- Oui! Je comprend. Au fait tu veux quoi?

- Le livre que tu lit! En enchantement on à une rédaction sur les charme anciens et j'ai choisi les charme elffique.

- Ah! Ce ne sera pas très long j'ai presque terminer.

- Tien! Dit Fionie en prenant la carte qui était sur la table. C'est ton anniversaires! Bonne fête!

- Non c'est une erreur mon anniversaire est passer il y a longtemps.

- En tout cas celui qui l'a écrite y a mit beaucoup de mal. C'est très dure les acrostiches!

- ............Acrostiches...........

- Bah oui tu sais! Quand on prend les lettres d'une phrase pour faire d'autres mot!

- Mais oui bien sur! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas penser plus tôt!

Il prit son parchemin et utilisa la première lettre de chaque mots pour s'écriez....

- SA Y EST!!!!! J'AI RÉSOLU L'ÉNIGME!!!!!

Il prit Fionie qu'il serra fort contre lui sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul geste.

- MERCI FIONIE! T'EST LA MEILLEURE!!!!

Puis il disparu derrière la porte de la bibliothèque.

-..........bah........de rien.......dit Fionie simplement.

Dans un couloir tout près, Remus trouva ses trois autres amis et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Tous furent ravi et le soir même ils ce rendirent au miroir.

- Vas y Remus! Encouragea Peter. Dit le mot de passe!

- ....( Remus prit sa feuille).... Les maraudeuses vous souhaites aujourd'hui la bienvenue!

À ses mots, le miroir ce transforma en une surface liquide que chacun leurs tours les maraudeurs passèrent sans ce douter de ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière....


	11. Chapitre 11: Bienvenue dans l'antre des ...

**Note de l'auteur : **Doum di doum di da.......Tien vous êtes encore la! Vous avez des nerfs d'acier dite donc! Vous voulez lire la suite je suppose Hein? ......Mais vas falloir patienter car voici venir une autre de mes fameuse NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!!!! Désoler vous n'y échapperez pas. Niak! Niak!

 Donc, qui dois-je remercier aujourd'hui? Ah Oui! Ma très chère **Para** bien sur! Alors voilà Merci pour ton beau review je l'ai A-DO-RÉE!!! Et ne t'inquiète pas, pour les fautes je tente toujours et désespérément de m'améliorée. Sa va surment venir.....un jours........du moins je l'espère.

Et merci à toi aussi **MoonLignt **J'ai bien aimé ton review. Il est simple, mais il veut tout dire. Bon maintenant ceci terminer, voici le onzième chapitre tant attendu de cette histoire. Bonne lecture à vous tous!!!

**Chapitre 11 : Bienvenue dans l'antre des maraudeuses!**

« Les Maraudeuses vous souhaites aujourd'hui la bienvenue! » Ces mots, ils leurs avaient prit environ trois mois pour les découvrir à travers une liste diverse de plantes et de fleurs appartenant au monde moldu comme sorcier. Trois mois de longue recherche, pour aboutir a la solution donnée dans une carte de fête. Le monde est parfois très étrange n'es-ce pas? Maintenant ils arrivaient enfin à leur but! Ils traversaient le miroir qui allait les mener à leurs redoutables adversaires qui c'étaient donnée pour nom, par la plus grande ironie, « Maraudeuses ». De l'autre côté du miroir, régnait une obscurité la plus total.

- Génial....Dit James sarcastiquement. Manque un peut d'éclairage mais c'est confortable.

- Elle devrait appeler un décorateur! Ajouta Sirius.

- Ou un électricien! Continua James.

- Ou un vendeur de lampe en tout genre!

- Ou un médecin pour lorsqu'on en aura finit avec elles!

- Ou encore....

- Bon vous avez fini tout les deux!!!!! S'exclama Remus exaspéré.

- ......On pourrait ouvrir la lumière? Demanda Peter.

Presque aussitôt, comme pour répondre à sa requête les lumières s'ouvrirent pour ensuite leurs faire découvrir devant eux, Trois énormes haches rattacher au plafond qui ce balançaient tout au long du petit couloir. Impossible de passer a côté ou d'utilisé leurs baguettes pour la stopper et ainsi atteindre la porte de l'autre côté. Les haches étaient ensorcelées.

- Finalement je sais pas si j'aurais préféré garder les lumières fermer! Dit Peter terrorisé.

- Le miroir c'est refermer!!! S'exclama Sirius. Impossible de revenir en arrière!

- ON VAS TOUS MOURIR!!!!!!!! S'écria Peter affolé.

- Reprend toi Peter! S'exclama James en secouant celui-ci comme un prunier. Il doit bien avoir une façon de traverser! Sinon comment ferrait-elle pour venir ici?!

- Peut-être qu'elles nous ont vues entrer et qu'elles ont tous simplement peser sur un gros bouton POUR NOUS RÉDUIRE EN CHARPIE!!!!!! Continua Peter.

- Mais vas tu te calmer! S'écria Sirius en lui donnant une grande baffe qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Snif! Désoler! S'excusa t'il.

- Bon! Tout système de protection procède une fonction d'arrêt d'urgence au cas où le mécanisme ce déclencherait sans raison. Il n'où suffit de le trouver! Dit Remus le plus calmement possible pour rassurer les autres.

- Dit Moony? Sa t'arrive de perdre ton sang froid? Demanda James impressionné.

- Oui mais je crois qu'on a mieux à faire que de partir une discussion sur le sujet!!!! Répondit-il agacé.

- Dit Remus? Le système d'arrêt, es-ce que sa peut ressembler à un espèce de gros bouton rouge, plaqué au sol et placé complètement de l'autre côté des hache? Demanda Peter.

- Oui Peter! Pourquoi? Demanda Remus.

- Parce qu'il y a complètement de l'autre côté des hache un gros bouton rouge suspect plaqué au sol tout simplement!

Effectivement, le fameux bouton en question ce trouvait bien là mais, malheureusement pour eux, il était hors d'atteinte.

- Et maintenant qu'es-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Sirius agacé.

- Quelqu'un pourrait passer sus les haches. Proposa Remus.

- TU VEUT QU'ON CE FASSE DÉCAPITTER!!!??? S'écria James. TU VOIS BIEN QUE L'ESPACE ENTRE LES HACHES ET LE SOL EST TROP ÉTROIT!!!!!

- Voyons voir....qui de nous tous peut devenir assez petit pour passer de l'autre côté? Mmmmmm? Continua Remus.

D'un même mouvement les trois maraudeurs, les yeux plein de malice, ce retournèrent vers leur bon ami Peter qui, s'apercevant de la situation, en tremblait. Il eu beau pleurer, supplier, ce traîner à terre pour ne pas y aller, rien à faire! Les trois autres réussir à envoyer le pauvre Peter faire la sale besogne. Pour devenir plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà n'avait pas que des avantages, et tout en passant de l'autre côté le plus vite possible, notre Queudever national ce disait à quel point il vivait une vrai VIE DE RAT!!! Une fois de l'autre côté, Peter (toujours en rat) Sautait désespérément sur le gros bouton rouge pour actionner le dispositif d'arrêt.

- Peter! Tu peux redevenir un humain maintenant!!!! Dit Remus découragé pendant que les deux autres rigolait derrière lui.

À ses mots, Peter repris sa forme et piétina le bouton avec son pied. Aussitôt, les trois immenses haches rentrèrent dans de fente dans le mur de gauche laissant ainsi la voie libre. Les trois autres maraudeurs traversèrent rapidement le passage et félicitèrent grandement leur ami de son exploit. Ensuite, il ce dirigèrent vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit par elle même. Les maraudeurs, pas très rassurés, pénétrèrent tout de même dans la pièce. La même atmosphère glaciale et ténébreuse qui régnait dans la pièce précédent s'y trouvait.

- Qu'es-ce qui vas encore nous tomber dessus!!!??? Ce plaignit James.

- Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir un système d'alarme comme tout le monde? Dit alors Sirius.

- Mais nooon! S'exclama James. Mesdames elles sont créatives!

- Ils leurs fallaient donc quelque chose d'originale qui sorte de l'ordinaire et qui devaient naturellement être d'un danger mortel!!! Continua Sirius.

- Si sa ce trouve, bientôt on vas être attaquer par une horde de loup-garou mutant malfaisant!!!!!!!! OH! Excuse moi Remus! Tu n'étais pas visé! S'excusa James.

- Sa vas! Répondit Remus. Je suis habitué.

Dans un grand bruit, la porte se referma derrière. Peter hurla de terreur et alla ce cacher derrière Sirius, s'agrippant à sa robe de sorcier. D'un coup, une vingtaine de chandelier s'allumèrent en même temps, suivit de près par les rideaux de quelques fenêtres ce trouvant plus en hauteur, laissant ainsi découvrir les pâles lueurs de la nuit. Devant eux, ce dessina t'alors, une grande pièce circulaire tapissée de grand rideaux du plafond jusqu'au sol. Même les six colonnes disposées un peu partout dans la pièce ( trois d'un bord, trois de l'autre), étaient recouverts d'un grand rideau. Puis, tout au bout de la pièce ce trouvait un niveau plus haut ressemblant a une scène. Il y avait une longue table où ce trouvait cinq chaise de chaque côté et une autre plus grande que les autres, tout au bout, ainsi que de l'argenterie devant chaque place. Juste au dessus de cette chaise, ce trouvait l'emblème des Maraudeuses, un grand cercle divisé en six partit où l'on y retrouvait un lilas, un lys, une jonquille, une tulipe, une marguerite et une rose bleu. De chaque côté de cette « scène », ce trouvait une statut de chat particulièrement réaliste. L'un était noir et blanc, avait le poil long, de grand yeux doré et était vêtu tel un majordome. L'autre avait un pelage long couleur tacheté caramel et blanc, avait aussi de grand yeux doré et était vêtu telle une femme de chambre ou un soubrette si vous préféré. Les quatre Maraudeurs passèrent devant les deux statuts craignant qu'elles ne s'anime pour les attaquer mais il n'en fut rien.

- Moi il me plaise pas ces chats.... Dit Peter toujours agrippé à Sirius.

- Et! Venez voir sa! S'exclama James qui tenait l'un des couverts dans ses main. Regarder ces chaises, vous ne voyer rien, à par celle-la (dit-il en pointant celle sur le bord) elle sont tout gravez d'un symbole! Les cinq de droite plus la grande tout au bout sont gravée d'une des six fleurs habituelles et les quatre de gauche.....

- Sont gravé de nos animagus! S'exclama Remus.

En effet, sur les quatre chaise de gauche ce trouvait un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat. Même les couvert qui y faisait fasse était gravé du symbole appartenant à leu chaise. Quant aux ustensiles, ils y étaient gravés les surnoms de chacun d'eux. Moony, Queudever, Cornedru et Patmol. À cette découverte, les maraudeurs ce jetèrent sur les ustensiles de leurs voisines pensant découvrir leur vrai nom, mais malheureusement pour eux s'y trouvait uniquement leurs surnoms.

- Flûte! C'est pas du jeu! Bouda Peter.

- Je crois que vous ne réalisé pas la réel importance de ces objets..... dit soudainement Remus nerveux.....Elles savait que nous venions, nous étions attendu.....

- Mais alors......c'est un piège! S'exclama Sirius.

Et alors qu'ils venait pour s'enfuire, une voix d'homme, rauque, retentie derrière eux.

- Mesdames les maraudeuses doivent être en train de ce préparée pour le souper! Veiller vous asseoir elles ne devraient plus tarder!

C'était le chat majordome qui c'était soudainement animé et qui leurs indiquait leurs chaises. Les maraudeurs fut si surprit qu'il s'assirent tenant fermement leur baguette en main de peur qu'on ne les leurs arraches. Puis le chat-majordome disparu par une porte du fond.

- Le repas sera bientôt servie! Dit la chatte-soubrette d'une voie douce qui venait-elle aussi de s'animé.

- M....mer...merci.... ce força de dire James.

- Oh! Mais il n'y a pas de quoi!

Puis elle aussi disparue par la porte de derrière.

- Les chats!!! Gémie Peter d'une voie si faible que l'on en avait du mal à l'entendre. Je les aimes pas, mais alors pas du tout!!!! Je veux partir d'ici!!!!!

- On ne peut pas, ils ont sûrement fermer la porte! Et puis je peut pas le nier, j'ai faim....Dit simplement James.

- James! La situation est trop grave pour que tu penses a ton estomac!!! S'indigna Remus.

- Mais j'y peut rien si j'ai faim, et puis sa sent tellement bon!......Au fait Peter, ça ne te dérangerait pas de me lâcher le bras....mon sang aurait avis d'y faire un p'tit tour je crois....Dit Peter qui avait Peter agrippé à son bras.

Quelque minute plus tard, les six jeunes filles emmitouflée sous leurs capes bleu marine entrèrent dans la pièce pour s'asssire chacune à leur place.

- Et bien messieurs, dit celle qui siégeait dans le plus grand fauteuil, je suis ravie de voir que vous vous joignez à nous!

- Vous, on vas vous faire BAVER!!! S'exclama Sirius prêt à bondire sur la « chef » mais qui fut heureusement retenu par Remus et James ce trouvant à ses côtés.

- Désolé de vous contredire, dit celle-ci, mais la seul chose qui risque de me faire baver aujourd'hui est sans nul doute le repas qui nous seras bientôt apporter.

- Moi ils ont pas besoin de lever leur p'tit doigt pour me faire baver! Dit la jeune fille siégeant sur le fauteuil marquer de la rose bleu.

- Moi non plus! Par contre si il ENLEVAIT autre chose............cela m'aiderais grandement à baver d'avantage! Dit celle sous le lys.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!! Soupira les deux amies en cœur sous le regard quelque peut terrorisé des maraudeurs.

- Bon sa suffit maintenant!!!! Arrêter de faire vos yeux de merlan frit! Vous êtes face à l'ennemie! La face obscure de la force! S'énerva celle sous le Tulipe.

- AH! Mais c'est que le côté obscure est séduisant en cette Rose bleu.

- Abandonne Tulipe! Sa sert à rien, on les a perdu. Dit la marguerite découragée.

- Hé! Oh!....Mesdemoiselles.....c'est pas le moment de ce chamailler! Nous avons de invités! S'exclama Lilas.

- Sans vouloir vous insulter, vous avez une drôle de façon d'accueillir vos invités! Déclara Remus.

- Ah! Bon!....Et pourquoi? Demanda Jonquille.

- LES HACHES!!!!!! S'écria Sirius.

- Et les....les....LES CHATS!!!!! Bégaya Peter.

- N'insultés pas Merlin et Mistrale! Il ne vous on rien fait!!!! S'exclama Tulipe.

- BON LÀ SA SUFFIT!!!! Cria James qui se leva de sa chaise en pointant la chef des maraudeuses de doigt menaçant. On sais que c'est toi Divinastie! Espèce de p'tite sadique au cerveau déranger!!! Montre nous ton visage si t'est un homme.....enfin une femme........ou du moins la chef....

- .........Sadique.....moi......vous avez bien du culot! Dit une voie qui s'élevait de la personne sous le signe de la tulipe. Et puis au dernière nouvelle je suis toujours sainte d'esprit.

- quoi?.....Balbutia James quelque peut perdu. Mais alors tu.....

Tulipe enleva sa capuche qui lui recouvrait le visage pour découvrir Ondine Divinastie qui s'y cachait.

- Désoler fatigant mais t'a tout faut! Si j'aurais été la chef, toi, tu serais mort depuis longtemps!!!! Dit Ondine sarcastique.

- Mais alors.....c'est cette folle de Christina.....celle qui nous à mit des bâton dans les roue lorsque nous avons voulu discuter avec la p'tite étourdie de serpentard? Demanda Sirius.

- Encore raté! Répondit celle sous le signe de la marguerite qui s'avérait être Christina Damara. Et puis pour votre gouverne, je ne suis pas folle!

- Un coup parti, autant toute nous présenter. Dit Jonquille en enlevant à son tour sa capuche.

- NON! S'exclama Sirius.

- La surveillante de retenue! Continua Remus.

- Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Léona, merci!

- Et nous je crois que vous nous connaissez! Dirent en cœur Rose bleu et Lys.

- Les deux fille du café!!!! S'exclama James.

- Moi, C'est Cathy Divinastie, alias la rose Bleu! Dit la jeune grifondor au cheveux blond et au lunette rectangulaire.

- QUOI!!! S'exclama James. Y a deux Divinastie!!!

- Oui! Répondit simplement Cathy. Moi et Ondine sommes cousine!

- Et Peter.

- Moi, Je m'appelle Mimosa Ghost, alias Lys! Dit alors la jeune serpentarde de 15 ans au cheveux brun foncé et bouclé, portant elle aussi des lunettes rectangulaire.

- Mais alors...demanda James.....qui est la chef?

Alors, Lilas souleva sa capuche qui lui retombait sur le visage et lorsqu'ils virent celle qui s'y cachait, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Pas elle! Les maraudeurs ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Il restait la, l'air penaud, ne pouvant croire que c'était-ELLE la grande responsable de tous leurs malheurs, la CHEF des maraudeuses, celle qui contrôlait toutes les opérations! Non! Il devait sûrement y avoir erreur, ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague!

- Bonjours! Dit celle-ci. Je m'appelle Fionie et je suis la grande chef des Maraudeuses! Bienvenue chez nous! Bienvenue dans la VIGIE!!!!


	12. Chapitre 12: La vigie!

**Note de L'auteur :** AH! La vie est belle, les oiseaux brilles et le soleil chante....a moins que ce soit le contraire....et **nous sommes bientôt rendu à la fin de cette histoire**! Et oui! C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Plus que deux autre chapitre après celui-ci et je vous tire ma révérence. Ah! Que de nostalgie. Mouais sa va me manquer de les torturés!

Mais pour l'instant, nous n'en somme pas encore là! Alors pour commencer, J'aimerais remercier **Para- San** pour son review plein d'humour, Merci! Mais je te rassure, inutile de m'idolâtrer ou de chanter l'intégrale de notre-dame de parie dans cette position! Juste m'envoyer des reviews sa me suffit pour me mettre le cœur en fête !

Ensuite! Merci à **Mymye-snape**, Sa me rend encore plus heureuse de savoir que je m'améliore en orthographe tu peux pas savoir !

Et pour finir, Merci à toi fidèle **cocbys **pour ton review que j'aime et que j'adore. Quant au p'tite chanson quétaine t'inquiète, moi j'en invente minimum une par semaine! Bon et bien maintenant les remerciements terminer, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture dans ce qui est mon douzième chapitres. Merci!

**Chapitre 12 : La vigie!**

Fionie, l'empotée de service chez les serpentards! Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle fille qui à pour passe-temps premier de faire des gaffes inimaginable pouvait être la chef d'un si fastidieux complot! Bien sur, il aurait du ce méfier, les serpentards son perfides et rusé! Ils n'on rien d'une gentille fi-fille maladroite adoratrice de susucre!

- Alors tous ce temps.....Dit James d'une voie presque interdit....tu as jouer la comédie?

- La gamine maladroite? Continua Sirius.

- L'empotée de service?

- La gentille petite serpentarde?

- L'éternelle innocente?

- La pauvre petite victime?

- La...

- Bon sa suffit maintenant! S'énerva Remus. Je croit qu'elle à comprit!

- Bah à vrai ça Fionie....Non.....pas vraiment! Besoin de traduction claire et simple! De qui vous parler?

- ça Ondine dans un soupire.....elle ne jouait pas du tout de comédie.

- ............Quoi...........Dit Peter n'y comprenant rien.

- Il n'y a pas plus maladroite que Fionie. Continua Christina.

- Il faut constamment la surveiller! Ajouta Léona.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'accident de notre dernière prof de D.C.F.M? Demanda Cathy.

- C'était Fionie qui c'était endormie sur son bureau et qui avait fait un cauchemar où des guimauves géante venu de l'espace Mimosa.

- Et pour s'en défaire, elle a lancer un maléfice de crache flamme espérant les faire griller.....mais c'est la prof qui a tentait de la réveiller qui a reçu le sort de plein fouet et qui à fini griller à point! Termina Ondine.

- ....ah...ah...ah....c'est....c'est une blague......Demanda James subjuguer.

- ...et....et vous l'avez choisi elle comme chef?

- Bien sur! Fionie N'est peut-être pas très adroite, mais elle est très rusée, et puis c'est-elle qui à imaginée presque tout les plan sans oublier qu'elle à la plus part des idées et que c'est aussi elle qui à eu l'idée du groupe. Dit Léona protégeant sa jeune amie. Et puis vous aller pas nous faire croire que votre chef, James, est le parfait dirigeant mature.....non mais!

- Alors c'est à elle que nous devons tous nos malheurs! S'exclama James avec colère n'écoutant nullement les reproches que l'on venait de lui faire.

Puis dans un élan que l'on pourrait associer à un réflexe James ce leva de son siège et empoigna le collet de Fionie fermement sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Les deux chefs étaient maintenant nez à nez pour discuter! Si on peut appeler sa discuter....Fionie était un peu surprise mais semblait toujours aussi insouciante qu'as son habitude et quant à James, des éclaires lui sortait par les yeux, si la colère aurait été visible à l'œil nue, James Potter aurait été entouré par une lueur aussi rouge que le feu et aurait suffit d'éclairage à lui seul pour tout le château.

- Alors c'est à toi que nous devons toute cette année gâcher? Toutes ces humiliations publiques sans oublier l'épisode des caleçons et des accusation que nous avons porter pour VOUS! Pour une farce d'ont nous n'étions aucunement coupable! Tu n'est vraiment qu'une sale petite serpentarde sadique comme toutes les autres! NOUS NE T'AVONS RIEN FAIT ET TU T'AMUSES À NOUS TORTURER!!!!!!! NOUS N'AVONS AUCUNEMENT MÉRITER CET AFFRONT!!!!! QUELLE GENRE DE MONSTRE ESTU???!!!

Le sourire insouciant de Fionie tomba d'un coup. Elle tremblait de partout mais pas de peur! Non! DE RAGE!!!! Une rage enfuit depuis des années! Une rage sans nom qui lui donnait envie d'arracher le visage de celui qui lui faisait face! Une rage décuplée et partagée, avec toutes les autres maraudeuses. D'un coup elle ce dégagea de la poigne de James pour lui coller une bonne gifle qui résonna dans toute la pièce encore et encore. Lorsque James ce rassit, il était sous le choc d'un tel changement de comportement et tenait à deux mains sa joue dangereusement rouge.

- Je te retourne la question. Dit elle alors à James sa voie devenue aussi froide que sa grand-mère Nanette. Quel genre de monstre êtes-VOUS????!!!!!

- ....quoi.....demanda t-il difficilement.

- Au départ, expliqua Fionie, notre but était simplement de nous amusée, quelque petite blague par-ci par-là pour vous dégonflé un peu vos grosses tête! Mais l'année dernière quelque chose à tout changer! Dite moi très cher cornedru, ce cher Severus Rogue méritait-il vraiment sont sort LORSQUE VOUS L'AVEZ SUSPENDU EN L'AIR LA TÊTE EN BAS EN LUI SOUTIRANT SES SOUS-VÊTEMENT!!!!!????

Les maraudeurs ne pouvait plus parler, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de regarder impuissant la pauvre Fionie tremblante dont les larmes de rage avait envahi son jolie minois.

- Nous y étions! Mimosa à même tentée de vous arrêter! Mais pour vous, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une serpentarde, un rebut de la société, tout comme Severus....alors vous l'avez repousser comme un déchet....QUI ÊTES VOUS POUR JUGER QUELQU 'UN SUR SA MAISON!!!!!???? En tout cas une chose est sur, c'est qu'après ce jours là, nous n'avons eu de cesse de travailler à un plein pour vous le faire payer! Pour vous tous cela était très amusant, mais pour nous qui avons toutes connue l'humiliation et les coups nous en avons été dégoûter! Nous en avons été malade durant tous le reste de l'année! Et vous savez pourquoi nous avons aussi connu ce genre de situation......a cause de la jalousie, de notre fragilité ou comme vous l'avez si bien dit en humiliant Severus, POUR LE SIMPLE CRIME D'EXISTER!!!!!!!!! Ce que nous vous avons fait subir cette année n'est qu'un tout petit échantillons de la vie d'une victime, alors vous qui êtes en colère à cause d'une seule petite année même pas complète, IMAGINER NOTRE VIE ET NOTRE RAGE QUE NOUS DEVONS REFOULER TOUT LES JOURS OÙ DIEU NOUS PERMET D'EXISTER!!!!!! Certains finissent même par s'enlever la vie étant trop fatiguer de ces brimades, d'autres en deviennent amères et pourrit de l'intérieur ou voudrait tous simplement s'endormir à jamais pour ne plus voir ce qui les entours. VOUS ÊTES TOUS COUPABLE!!!! VOUS! LES PERCÉCUTERS!!! JAMES, pour êtres une sale tête enfler qui massacre les autres pour impressionner une fille ou tous simplement ce défouler à chaque fois qu'elle refuse c'est avance! SIRIUS! Pour être un enfant pourrit gâter qui ce dit différent de sa famille mais qui n'hésite pas à faire souffrir les autres juste pour le plaisir, ou parce qu'il est tous simple ment UN GROS FRAIS CHIER!!!! PETER' pour êtres une sale poule mouiller doublée d'un peau de colle qui sais plus que vous quatre ce que sais de souffrir d'humiliation mais qui trouve encore la force de ce moquer des autres à qui ce même malheur arrive, comme si il avait tout oublier de sa propre souffrance. ET POUR FINIR REMUS!!! Le parfait Remus qui ce dit un grand juste sérieux et mature mais qui reste indifférent lorsque ses ami piétine l'existence d'autrui!!! JE DEVRAIT VOUS HAIR POUR L'ÉTERNITER!!!!!! et pourtant.....l'idiote que je suis n'en est pas capable, et j'espère encore avec naïveté, que toute cette aventure vous à fait réfléchir et que si c'est RÉELLEMENT le cas, nous pourrons signer un traiter de pais. Sinon, l'année prochaine la guerre recommenceras de plus belle et cette fois je n'obligerais pas mes amies à retenir leur coup.

Puis, elle ce rassit enfin, à bout de souffle et pleurant toujours à chaude l'arme dans les bras de Léona qui était assit à côté d'elle. Pour une fois les maraudeurs devaient l'admettre ils n'avaient pas très bien réagit. James ce sentait ridicule de sa façon de réagir lorsque Lili ce trouvait dans les parages, Sirius était sous le choc en réalisant à quel point ses agissement était digne de ceux de sa famille et en était dégoûter. Peter était sous le choc tout cours de s'être fait crier dessus et Remus ce sentait aussi mal que lorsqu'il s'était retrouver les caleçon à l'air devant toute l'école. Entre les deux clans, un silence de mort régnait briser à quelque moment par les sanglots bruyant de Fionie ou Peter. Finalement, Remus ce décida à parler.

- Je l'avoues, je ne suis pas fier de moi et de la part de tous notre groupes, du moins je crois, nous serions heureux de signer ce traiter et de passer l'éponge, de plus, nous vous demandons d'accepter nos plus plates excuses.

- Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut vous excuser. Rétorqua Christina. C'est à Severus!

- QUOI???? S'écrièrent d'une même voie Peter, Sirius et James sortant de leur penser.

- Si vous ne lui présenter pas vos excuses, personne ne signeras ce traiter et la guerre continuera l'année prochaine. Dit alors Cathy.

- Et croyez moi, cet épisode avec les caleçons sera vôtres dernier soucis! Ajouta Mimosa.

- Vous devrez vous préparez à une guerre sanglante où Poudlard serviras de champs de bataille. Termina Ondine.

- Nous acceptons. Répondit alors Remus.

- ...ah bon!.....on.....accepte.....Demanda Sirius.

- Nous avons déjà assez fait de tord et nous avons déjà de la chance si elle ne nous déteste pas réellement après ce qu'elles ont vécu.

- Bon ok! Passer nous ce fichu bout de parchemin qu'ont la signe. Dit alors Sirius qui aurait plutôt eu envi de répondre « et ce que NOUS avons vécu alors? » mais qui ne le dit pas, cette réponse égoïste lui rappelant trop sa famille.

- Et puis qui sais, dit James en signant le traiter, on pourra peut-être nous associer.

- Dans tes rêve Potter! Répondit aussitôt Ondine.

Puis, lorsque tous eurent signer le traiter, (maraudeurs et maraudeuses) Fionie donna le précieux document à Merlin, le chat majordome, pendant que Mistrale, la soubrette, servait le dîner. Fionie avait retrouver le sourire et les deux groupes discutait normalement autour du repas.

- Alors qui à eu l'idée des haches à l'entrée? Demanda Remus

- C'est moi! S'exclama Ondine fièrement levant bien haut sa main. C'est mon cousin Gimli qui me les à offert!

- ....oh! Répondit Remus qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

- Au fait, dit Fionie soudainement, je crois que ceci vous appartient!

Elle tendit alors au maraudeurs leurs précieuse carte qu'ils serrèrent contre leur cœur comme s'il s'agissait de leur bébé.

- Ah! Ma carte adoré!!!!! S'exclama James.

- Elle à dut vous être très utile! Dit alors Sirius.

- Non pas vraiment! Répondit Mimosa. Nous, nous avons notre propre moyen de voir ce qui ce passe a Poudlard.

- Ah bon! Et c'est quoi votre super bidule capable de surpasser notre précieuse carte? Demanda James avec orgueille.

- Et bien vous savez, cet endroit ne s'appelle pas la vigie pour rien! Dit Cathy en ricanant.

Fionie ce leva alors hors de sa chaise et les mena à la grande pièce couvertes de rideaux.

- Que voyez vous? Demanda t-elle au maraudeurs.

- Des rideaux et des chandelles.....Répondit Peter.

Fionie et les maraudeuses sourires, très fière, et Fionie tapa deux fois dans ses mains en disant d'une voie forte.

- Que nos yeux s'ouvrent sur Poudlard.

Au même moment, ce qu'ils croyaient au départ être de grand rideaux, s'avérait être une multitude de petit rideaux qui recouvrait une centaine et un centaines de miroirs.

- Messieurs! Voici LA VIGIE!!!! À travers ces miroirs nous pouvons tous voir ce qui ce passe à l'école. Rien y échappe! Nous avons posé leur miroir jumeaux partout dans l'école.

- ......dite......vous avez aussi les vestiaires des filles!!!??? Demanda Sirius et James un sourire en coin.

- N'y penser même pas! Rétorqua Ondine.

- Oui nous avons les vestiaires des filles.......ET DES GARÇONS!!!!! Dit Fionie.

A ces mots les quatre jeunes garçons avalèrent difficilement leurs salives.

- Sa veux dire ça Sirius.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Répondirent en cœur Mimosa et Cathy. Et c'est nous qui somme charger de les surveiller!!!!

- ....seigneur.......dit Remus à voie basse.

- Et maintenant qu'on à fait la pais......demanda Sirius......vous allez arrêter de nous espionner?

- SURMENT PAS!!!! Dirent Les deux filles d'une même voie affichant sur leurs visages un sourire béant.

- Parlant de pais, dit Fionie pour changer de sujet, je suis heureuses que cette guerre oit terminer, surveiller deux groupes à la fois c'est éssoufflant!

- Deux groupes? Demanda Remus interréssé.

- Oui! Continua Léona. Vous et Malfoy!

- Malfoy? Demandèrent en cœur les maraudeurs.

- Oui! Nous avons découvert au début de l'année qu'il préparait un mauvais coup pour ce venger de James qui à remporter le match de quiditch! Mais nous n'en savons pas plus! Nous avions déjà beaucoup de travaille avec vous alors avec eux en plus.......Expliqua Ondine.

- Tous ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il vas ce faire aider d'une jeune fille. Mais qui? Aucune idée!!!

- Je crois que je sais qui......dit soudainement Christina qui ce tenait devant un miroir écrit « Couloire 5 gauche quatrième étage ». Lili Evans.

- QUOI!!!!! S'exclama James qui ce précipita devant le miroir.

Là, on voyait Lili qui courrait hors d'allène poursuivit par Malfoy et ses amis.

- Mon dieu!!! S'exclama Fionie. Il va la violée!!!!!

- PAS QUESTIONS!!! S'écria James s'élancent vers la sortie.

- Attend!!! Hurla Léona qui s'élança à leurs poursuite. Mais trop tard, le maraudeurs avait disparu.

- Vite les prenez vos baguettes, on prend le raccourci!!!

Alors toutes six saisirent leurs baguettes et sortirent par derrière.

- Bonne chance mesdemoiselles! Dit Merlin en tendant à Fionie une fiole.

- Merci! Répondit-elle, On vas en avoir besoin.

Puis toutes partirent partir pour venir en aide à la pauvre Lili et au maraudeurs epérant plus que tous d'arriver à temps.


	13. Chapitre 13: Serpent à sornette!

**Note de l'auteur :** Nous y voici, nous y voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et pour la commencer en beauté, quoi de mieux qu'une petite note de l'auteur! Alors j'aimerais remercier Para-san pour son review et la rassurer. Les maraudeuses ne venge absolument pas rogue! C'est l'action que le maraudeurs on posé qu'elles n'on pas digéré. Peut importe à qui ils l'aurait fait, le geste et le principe serait rester le même et la maraudeuses ce serait venger pareil. Bon! Maintenant ce point réglé, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 13 : Serpent à sornette!**

Elle courrait sans relâche sans même prendre le temps de regarder en arrière si ils la suivait toujours. De toute façon juste au bruits de leurs pas elle le savait, ils se rapprochait. À plusieurs reprise elle faillie trébucher mais bien heureusement, elle réussi sait toujours à se rattraper de justesse. Il faut dirent qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir au chemin qu'elle faisait, car telle un animal traqué, elle fuyait sans ce soucier de l'endroit où elle ce rendait. En ce même moment, un seul désir lui venait à l'esprit, celui de croiser au plus vite un professeur ce qui mettrait fin à sa course. En temps que préfete de griffondor, il arrivait qu'elle aille des réunion très tard le soir et aujourd'hui, sa l'avait été le cas. Si seulement elle avait sue qu'ils lui tendaient un piège, si seulement elle aurait sue qu'ils l'attendait dans les couloirs, juste assez pour qu'aucun professeur ne l'entende crier. Mais avec des si on pourrait décrocher la lune, et pour l'instant, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de penser à la décrocher étant trop occupée à courir. Puis soudain, HORREUR, elle fut prise au piège par un cul-de-sac! Elle ce retourna vivement, baguette à la main, prête à défier ses agresseurs. Mais à peine s'était t'elle retourner que sa baguette lui vola hors de ses mains pour atterrir un peu plus loin derrière Malfoy et ses acolytes. Cette fois c'était fini! Lili Evans était officiellement faite comme un rat.

- Comme on ce retrouve. Dit Lucius d'un air amusé.

- FICHE-MOI LA PAIX MALFOY!!! JE TE DÉFEND D'APPROCHER!!!! S'écria Lili à la fois effrayer et colérique.

- Une sang-de-bourbe qui me donne des ordres? Et bien, et bien! On auras tous vue. Pourtant tu devrait te compter chanceuse Evans de toute les beautés qui m'entoure c'est avec toi que je passerai la nuit. Tu devrais te sentir flatter, toi qui est de sang moldus je t'offre l'immense privilège de coucher avec un sang pure! Tu pourrais au moins me remercier. Continua Lucius toujours plus amusé, lisant la peur grandissante dans les yeux de sa jeune victime alors qu'il ce rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

- J'en veux pas de ton privilège! T'as cas le garder pis te le mettre où j'pense!

- Ooooooh! Que de caractère! J'adore sa! Malheureusement je digère très mal les refus et tu sait ce qu'on dit, les cadeaux sa ne se refuse pas.

Malfoy la coinça contre le mur approchant dangereusement sa bouche des lèvres tremblantes de Lili qui était malheureusement trop effrayer pour hurler ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- MALFOY!!!! Hurla une voix familière derrière le serpentard. Si tu la touche je te jure qu tu préféreras la morts plutôt le sort que je te réserve!!!!!

James Potter ainsi que tous ses acolytes, ou presque car Peter ne courrait pas vite et avait les chocottes, ce trouvait la, visant Malfoy et ses amis de leurs baguettes.

- Tien Potter et compagnie qui ce mettent de la partie, j'avoue que nous ne vous attendions pas pour notre petite fête. Dit simplement Lucius légèrement agacer par ce contre temps. Malgré que d'un certain sens ce n'est pas plus mal! Je me réjouissait d'avance de voire comment tu réagirait lorsque tu aurais apprit que j'avait dépucelé ta précieuse Lili avant toi, mais la c'est encore mieux! Je vais pouvoir te regarder souffrir pendant que je m'occupe personnellement de la sang-de-bourbe! ATTRAPER LES!!!!

Aussitôt, la guerre des sons et lumières commença dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Les maléfice volait dans tous les sens On entendait les carreaux ce briser ou encore les cris de certain tentent d'éviter le sortilège ou le recevant tout simplement. Après plusieurs minutes, Lucius ce mit lui aussi de la partie impatient de voir souffrir Potter. Lili quant à elle restait dans son coin ne pouvant avancer sans recevoir un maléfice de plein fouet. Finalement, tout les copains de Malfoy ce retrouvèrent K .O et quant à Lucius, il ce retrouva contre un mur la baguette de James enfoncer sous son menton.

- Je t'avait prévenus Malfoy, pour avoir osez poser tes sales patte sur elle tu vas souffrir! Siffla James entre ses dents séré par la colère et enfonçant plus profondément sa baguette comme pour lui transpercer la gorge.

- Toujours des grands mots Potter, mais rarement de grand geste! T'est juste un morron et pour plaire à ta chérie en sucre tu n'en feras rien on le sais tout les deux, dans le font tu devrait même pas te considéré comme un homme, T'es juste une femmelette Potter! Rétorqua Lucius dans un ricanement étouffé par la baguette qui l'empêchait de respirer.

- Tu vas voir si je suis une femmelette! S'exclama James levant bien haut sa baguette pour lui lancer le premier sort qui lui viendrait à l'esprit.

Au même moment, Peter arriva enfin à bout de souffle et ne regardant pas où il mettait les pied s'enfargea contre lui des serpentards inconscient qui était par terre et tomba sur James qui était en train de prononcer sa formule. Les deux garçon tombèrent sur le sol un peu plus loin et alors que James ce rendit compte qu'il avait perdu sa baguette dans sa chute, Lucius ce leva et jeta au quatre maraudeurs le sort du saucisson. Soulager et amuser Lucius ce mit à rire au éclat devant ce merveilleux spectacles. De sa vie il n'avait jamais vécu de jours aussi heureux.

- Qu'es-ce que je disait! Réussi t'il à dire enfin commençant à calmer son rire. Tu est un raté Potter tout comme tes amis vous êtes née comme étant des ratés et vous le resterai jusqu'à votre morts! Et maintenant tu m'excuseras Potter mais il ne faut pas faire attendre une dames!

Alors que Lucius ce retourna pour faire……ce qu'il avait à faire avec Lili, il ce retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille au cheveux bouclés méchés de roux portant une cape bleu marine attacher par un écusson en forme de lilas.

- Mais qu'es-ce que…….Réussi t'il finalement à dire ce remettant de sa surprise. D'où tu sort?

- Du mur qui est là! Dit simplement Fionie en pointant le mur contre lequel était blotti Lili. Pourquoi je vous dérange?

- Tu te moque de moi……siffla Lucius de plus en plus agacé et ne comprenant plus rien de la situation.

- Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien qu'non! Qui sais on est plus sur de rien de nos jours!

- SA SUFFIT!!!!!! Hurla Malfoy pointant sa baguette vers elle. OU TU TE TASSE SANS DRE UN MOTS OU T'ES LA PROCHAINE!!!!!!

- ……..a bon…….et on attend pour quoi exactement? Demanda simplement Fionie indifférente à la menace.

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi?

- Je sais pas…… mais c'est une bonne question! Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse! Mais avant tu vas me regarder gentiment ok!?

Aussitôt, Fionie sortie deux balles argent avec les quelles elle ce mit à jonglé de diverse façon .

- Mais à quoi tu joue! Tu vois pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de te regarder jongler!!!!???? S'exclama Lucius franchement énervé.

- Oui sûrement, mais si j'était toi je porterait plus attention à la situation!

- A bon et on peu savoir pourquoi?! Demanda Malfoy qui voulait plus que tout en finir avec ce contre temps.

Alors Fionie arrêta de jongler et rattrapa ses balles en regardant Malfoy dans les yeux.

- Parce que la pire erreur d'un crétin comme toi est de ce laisser distraire par l'ennemie!

Fionie siffla pour donner le signale à ses amies et Lucius n'eu pas le temps de lever le p'tit doigt qu'il reçu 5 « immobilus » de plein fouet. Le pauvre Malfoy ce redressa si vite qu'on put entendre toute sa colonne craquer sous le choc et il tomba finalement à terre ne pouvant bougé que ses yeux.

- Pauvre, pauvre petit serpent à sornette que tu es! Tu n'aurais pas du t'attaquer à plus fort que toi. Dit Fionie en s'approchant du corps immobile du serpentard. Voilà ce qui en coûte lors que l'on s'attaque à une fille! Habituellement je suis plutôt gentille mais ce que tu à fait est impardonnable! On dirait bien que je vais devoir te punir, en espérant que ton sort te feras réfléchir, TU NE PEUT, ET TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS POCÉDÉ UNE FILLE QUI NE VEUX PAS L'ÊTRE!!!! Alors, mon pauvre arriéré au cerveau ramolli, on ce reverras dans quelque semaine, ou peut-être plus.

Fionie prit alors le petite fiole que lui avait donner Merlin et obligea Lucius à avaler tous le liquide glacé qu'il y avait et ce jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis, Malfoy ce mit tout à coup à rapetisser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un petit tas de vêtement et une fouine qui prit aussitôt la fuite libéré du sortilège qui l'immobilisait grâce à la potion.

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fait!!! S'exclama Sirius qui avait été dépétrifier par l'une des maraudeuses. Rattrape le!!!!

- Inutile! Quoi qu'il face cela n'y changeras rien, il est pris sous cette forme pour deux semaines minimum!

Les Maraudeuses ce mirent à rire à cette pensée tout en libérant les autres maraudeurs de leur sortilège. La première chose que fit James en retrouvant sa capacité de mouvement fut de donner une Grande claque derrière la tête de Peter.

- ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN TU PEUT PAS FAIRE ATTENTION OÙ TU MET LES PIED!!!!! À CAUSE DE TOI JE L'AI RATÉ!!!!

- Désoler! Je suis vraiment désoler! Couina Peter entre deux pleures.

- En tout cas merci! Dit Remus en serrant la mains de Léona qui l'avait libéré. Sans vous, nous aurions eu bien des problèmes!

- Si vous auriez attendu aussi! S'exclama Ondine. On aurait pu vous faire part du passage secret qui menait directement à ce couloir! Mais non! Vous être homme ! Vous êtres fort! Vous être intelligent pour demander de l'aide!

- Pffffff! Si Peter n'aurait pas été là on s'en serraient très bien sorti. Dit immédiatement James ce orgueille de mâle étant toucher.

- Qu'es-ce que j'avait dit! Soupira Ondine décourager. A les hommes!

Dans son coin, Lili toujours tremblante tentait de ce remettre sur pied. James la voyant ce précipita vers elle pour l'aider comme tout bon lèche botte qu'il était…..

- Vous….vous m'avez sauver……bégaya Lili.

- OH! Mais tu sais sa nous à fait plaisir! Et puis tu sais bien que pour ça James.

- Pas toi idiot! Je parle d'elles!!!! Dit Lili en pointant les maraudeuses pour ce jeter au coup de l'une d'elle. Merci les filles! Sans vous j'y serait rester!

- Sa nous a fait plaisir….Répondit Christina….mais je te serait reconnaissante de me lâcher…..tu m'étrangle!

- Et puis tu sais entre filles il faut s'aider! Continua Mimosa.

- Sans oublier que ces pauvre maraudeurs son si empoter! On ne pouvait pas le s laisser tout seul!!! Termina Cathy en ce jetant au coups de Remus sous les éclat de rire des maraudeuses et l'air abattu des maraudeurs, ou plus exactement de James.

- Bon bah c'est pas tout sa mais moi je n'ai plus aucune envie de dormir et surtout…J'AI FAIM!!!!! S'exclama Fionie dont le ventre gargouillait bruyamment.

- C'est pas possible fifine! Tu as toujours faim! Dit Ondine décourager.

- Avec le gâteau que nous à préparer Mistrale pour notre retour tu devrait me comprendre! Ce peigna Fionie.

- Du gâteau!!!! S'exclama Remus qui avait toujours Cathy accrocher au coup. J'suis partant.

- …..Qui est Mistrale? Demanda Lili.

- Tu veras elle est très gentille lui assura Léona.

- Parce qu'elle à le droit de venir à la vigie!? S'exclama Ondine.

- Après ce qu'elle à vécu, elle l'a bien mériter! Répondit Fionie.

- Ouais vue comme sa!

Et donc, maraudeurs, maraudeuses et Lili allèrent manger ensemble le délicieux et énorme gâteau que leur avait préparer Mistrale. Il en mangèrent tant qu'ils faillirent en êtres malades. Finalement, au petit matin, ils s'étaient endormis sur des gros coussin poser un peu partout dans la pièce et manquèrent tout leurs cours d'avant midi.


	14. Chapitre 14: Tout est bien, qui fini pas...

**Note de L'auteur :** ……( p'tite musique de funéraille)….Nous voici aujourd'hui réunie pour dire un dernier adieu à notre fic bien aimé…Maraudeurs vs Maraudeuse…( L'auteur ce jette sur le cercueil en pleure)…NOOOOOON!!!!! Ne me quitte paaaaas!!!!!…..Mais attend minute…..la fic est pas encore fini….Y ME RESTE UN CHAPITRE!!!! Avant de l'enterrer vous pourriez attendre que je l'aille fini!!!! Bon alors pendant que j'ai encore la parole j'aimerais remercier Para- San pour son review….Ouvre pas la bouche trop grand para! Tu risquerais de te décrocher la mâchoire ou pire…..avaler une mouche….BEURK! Merci aussi a cocbys pour son review, sa me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez ma fic.Bon maintenant les remerciements terminer je vous présente sans plus attendre le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

**Chapitre 14 : Tout est bien, qui fini pas pire! **

Midi sonne! Dans la grande salle les élèves sont rassemblés et tous parlent des examens qui auront lieux sous peu tout en mangeant de bon appétit. Autrement dit, une journée tous ce qui a de plus normale. Ou plutôt presque normale……car il y a une tache à ce jolie tableau….un détail des plus anormal qui ne devrait pas y êtres. Là, à la table des griffondor, un petit groupe mange ensemble tout en discutant. Qu'es-ce qui est bizarre dans tous cela me demanderai vous! Et bien dans ce petit groupe, à la table des griffondor, on y retrouve 5 élèves de cette maison, une de poufsouffle, 2 de serdaigle et même ……une de serpentard…..Tous cela pour vous dire que dans tout l'histoire de Poudlard, un tel phénomène ne c'était encore j'aimais produit au paravent.

- Bonjours les jeunes! Dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Bonjours professeurs! Dirent le petit groupe en cœur.

- Que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite professeur? Demanda James en faisant de grand geste théâtrale.

- Et bien on ne vois pas sa tout les jours un groupes aussi diversifier assit à la même table. Et surtout, on voit encore moins souvent une serpentarde assit à la table des griffondor.

- C'est sa l'progrès! Dit simplement Mimosa en riant.

- Mais attendez! Ajouta Cathy. Vous n'avez encore rien vu! Car il y en a une autre qui ne va pas tarder à arriver! Tien qu'es-ce que j'disait! La voilà justement!

Fionie arrivait en sautillant tenant dans ses mains, un panier remplie de tartelette au crémages vers qui en ferait saliver plus d'un.

- Tien Sirius, les échantillons que tu m'as demander! Dit-elle en lui tendant le panier qui passa malheureusement sous le nez du professeur qui, les trouvant fort appétissant en prit un au passage pour l'engloutir d'une boucher.

- NOOOOOOONNNNN!!!! S'écrièrent le petit groupe d'une même voix. Mais il était trop tard! Mr Zeus Slayer avait déjà engloutit la friandise sans même prendre le temps de la mâcher….

£ £ £ £ 

- Allergique à la crème de souchi!!!! On aura tout vu!!!! S'exclama Fionie en frottant vigoureusement le plancher de la toilette des filles dans l'espoir de faire passer sa frustration.

- Une semaine de retenue!!!! C'est injuste! Ce plaigna James….Non mais! Il avait juste à pas piger dans le panier ce mal poli!!!!

- Moi je comprends un peu. Avoua Léona. Si vous aviez vous la tête de ce pauvre homme lorsque les magicomages sont venu le chercher! Même l'infirmière de l'école n'en revenait pas!

- D'après ce qu'ils ont dit, Continua Ondine, ils n'ont jamais vu de réaction allergique aussi violente de toute leur vie!!!!

- Oui…le pauvre…..Rajouta Mimosa.

- En tout cas sa n'a pas l'air de te déranger Peter! S'exclama Sirius en regardant le visage tout souriant de Peter qui désinfectait les toilettes. Comme je ne pense pas que ce ne soit pas le fait de décrotter des bols de toilettes qui te donne l'air si enjouer, pourrions nous savoir la véritable raison de ce sourire béant sur ton visage?

- J'ai gagner mon parie! Dit-il simplement. J'avais parié tout mon argent de poche que le prof de défense partirait d'ici empoisonner ET J'AI GAGNÉ!!!!! (Il ce jeta au coup de Fionie qui en échappa sa brosse) MERCI FIONIE!!!! GRASSE À TOI, JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR AVOIR DE VRAI VACANCE CET ÉTÉ!!!! Pour te remercier, je vais faire ta retenue à ta place pendant toute la semaine!

- Ah bah merci!!! Répondit Fionie.

- C'est pas juste!!!! S'exclama Sirius en lançant sa brosse plus loin. Peter vient de gagner un paquet d'argent et Fionie est débarrassé de sa retenue alors que c'est à cause d'elle que le prof est malade!

- Aaaaah! La vie est belle parfois! Dit Fionie en s'accotant sur le mur des toilettes sous le rire de ses camarades à l'exception bien sur de Sirius.

£ £ £ £ 

Finalement, les examens arrivèrent! Peter passa sur la peau des fesses comme à chaque année alors que James, Sirius et Remus eurent des notes plus qu'excellentes tout comme les maraudeuse d'ailleurs. Le seul incident qui ce produit fut lorsque Fionie s'endormie pendant son examen de divination et lorsque la professeure, insultée, voulu la réveiller, Fionie fit un mouvement brusque faisant revolée la boule de cristal, que la prof reçu en plein front. Dù à cette accident, les examens de divination furent annuler ce qui fit que Fionie n'eu pas à le reprendre. Ondine quant à elle s'en moquait bien…

- De toute façon, il lui manquait déjà une case! Alors c'est pas une p'tite boule de cristal qui vas faire grand chose! Pis si oui, ben au moins on n'aura pas perdu grande chose! Disait-elle pour rassurer Fionie qui ce sentait coupable.

Lucius Malfoy passa au tribunal des sorciers pour avoir été accusé de tentative de viole. Il en sorti comme non-coupable grâce à l'intervention de son papa qui mis la faute sur le dos d'un autre serpentard qui lui ressemblait et qui fut immédiatement renvoyer. Lucius ne put cependant pas expliquer pourquoi on le retrouva un jours dans le bureau de Dumbledore transformer en fouine ni même donner le nom d'un coupable car si il aurait parler, il aurait du expliquer ce qu'il faisait à minuit passer dans ce couloir du cinquième étage et avouer ainsi son crime de tentative de viole. Il rumina donc sa rage durant toute l'année massacrant tous les pauvres élèves qui avait le malheur de lui rappeler l'histoire de la fouine!

L'équipe de Quiditch de poufsoufle prit sous son aile une nouvelle poursuiveuse….Christina! Elle fit d'ailleurs merveilleusement son travail lors du match serpentard / poufsoufle en faisant gagner l'équipe malgré le fait que ce fut l'attrapeur de serpentard qui mis la main sur le vif d'or et battu même le record de but de l'école. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à faire remporter l'équipe lors de la finale contre griffondor qui fut par contre particulièrement serré. 

Cathy vu avec désespoir qu'après l'histoire de la tentative de viole, Lili s'était rapprocher de son petit James en susucre mais fut rapidement rassurer par Ondine qui lui jura qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eu…….du moins cette année. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, Ondine ce fit encore une fois un beau paquet d'argent grâce à son petit stand de voyance. Malheureusement, James oublia à plusieurs reprise sa promesse ce qui fit qu'un beau jours de juin, une semaine avant la fin de l'année, on pu assister à la naissance de deux nouveaux sports…le lancer olympique de matériel de divination, suivi de la course sur 100 mettre dans les couloirs de l'école poursuivit par une voyante armée d'une chaise.

Léona reçu le poste de préfète qu'elle accepta cette fois si avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, en parlent de préfète, Mimosa fut elle aussi nommé préfète à la plus grande surprise de tous. Et oui! Voyez-vous comme c'est le prof de potion qui à la charge de choisir les préfets de serpentard, il à choisi Mimosa vu qu'en potion elle était la meilleur de la classe. De plus, le dernier préfet fut renvoyer pour tentative de viole alors l'école avait l'urgent besoin de nommé un préfet pour prendre sa place.

Mais maintenant, l'année est terminer et tous les élèves sont soit en train d'emballé leurs affaires, soit en train de dirent un dernier au revoir à leurs professeurs et amis, ou encore dans le train en train de faire absolument n'importe quoi. 

- Alors les filles qu'aller vous faire de votre été? Demanda Remus, alors que le petit groupe ce rendait au train.

- DORMIR!!! S'exclama Fionie en sautant de joie.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Dit simplement Ondine.

- Moi non plus! Dit Cathy. 

- Moi c'est sur je vais au temple Roseau comme à chaque année. Soupira Léona. 

- Nous, nous allons en Égypte pour guérir un troupeau de sphinx qui aurait attrapé le virus des pyramides. Répondit Christina toute joyeuse. Mes parents sont de grand vétérinaire pour créatures magiques reconnu dans le monde entier! Alors à chaque été je vais les rejoindre dans le pays où il travail et je leur donne un coup de main! Ils voyage beaucoup!

- Tu en as de la chance! Dit Peter qui préférait ne pas parler de ses vacances précédentes que l'on pourrait qualifier de lamentable.

- Et toi Mimosa, que fait tu? Demanda Sirius.

- Pffff! Soupira Mimosa. Je vais encore êtres obligé de suivre mais parents dans l'une de leur mission servant à exorciser des lieux fréquenter par les moldus! C'est d'un ennui!

- Si tu veux je pourrait demander à ma mère pour que tu passes l'été chez nous! Tu sais entre cousine, il faut s'aider! Dit Cathy en lui faisant un GROS calin!

- QUOI????? S'exclama James. Parce que vous êtes aussi cousine avec Mimosa!!!!!

- Bah oui! Répondit Léona. A vrai dire, nous sommes tous cousine à quelque degré.

Les maraudeurs firent les gros yeux ronds à cette révélation.

- quoi…..demanda faiblement Peter.

- Bah oui! Continua Christina. Les Whites sont tout de même une grande famille!

Ah ce nom, Sirius devient blanc comme un ligue. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et faisait de gros yeux. Ondine le remarqua et en fut d'ailleurs très amusée, étant la seul à comprendre la véritable raison de cette réaction. Puis, avant que Sirius ne puissent dire un mot, une voix qui leurs était familière ce fit entendre derrière eux.

- Les filles!!!!! Appela Nanette White.

- MANANIE!!!! S'exclama Fionie en sautant au coup de sa grand-mère.

- LA HARPIE!!!!!! S'exclama Peter qui couru ce cacher derrière Remus.

- ……..Je préfère Nanette ou Madame White……S'indigna celle-ci.

- Nous sommes désoler madames! Dit Remus poliment. Disons que vous avez eu beaucoup d'effet sur Peter.

- A oui! Je me souviens de vous! S'exclama Nanette. Vous êtes les petits garnements qui embêtaient ma pauvre Ondine! Je vois avec plaisir que vous vous êtes calmer depuis.

- Merci madames! Dirent les trois maraudeurs, Sirius étant de plus en plus crisper.

- Mais j'y pense! Continua Nanette. Je ne connais même pas votre nom!

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase! Il redoutait ce moment depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom « White »! Elle allait le tuer! Il en était certain! Sirius était si nerveux qu'il se mit à trembler….qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour ce sortir de ce guêpier?!

- Moi, je m'appelle James Potter Madame! Répondit le chef de maraudeurs en faisant une courbette théâtrale comme à son habitude pour faire l'intéressant.

- Moi, c'est Remus Lupin! Dit à son tour Remus. Et celui qui tremble dans mon dos ce nomme Peter Pettigrow.

- Et toi jeune homme? Demanda t-elle à Sirius qui ce raidit d'avantage. N'est pas peur je ne vais pas te manger!

- Si…si…sir….Sirius madame….Répondit-il simplement.

- Et y aurait-il un nom de famille avec cela? Demanda la vieille femme.

- NOOOON!!!! S'écria aussitôt Sirius….euh….je veux dire….non pas vraiment…..c'est pas important.

La sueur lui perlait au front. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie…s'enfuire en courant!

- Allons, allons! Pas la pêne de s'énerver pour si peut! Pourquoi ne veut tu pas me dire ton nom? S'inquiéta Nanette. Tu as donc si honte de ta famille?

- Vous n'avez pas idée….Répondit-il simplement.

- Moi je sais pourquoi il ne veux pas le dire!!! S'exclama Ondine toute heureuse de savoir le pourquoi.

- Et bien vas y ma chérie dit le nous! Dit alors Nanette curieuse.

Sirius suppliait Ondine du regard presque en pleur, ce qui était tout un exploit venant de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, Ondine aimait plus que tout voir Nanette remettre un garçon à sa place et ne se serait jamais priver d'une occasion aussi grande de voire son idole de toujours piquer une belle crise glacière particulièrement sévère drète devant elle en live! De plus, Ondine n'avait toujours pas digéré la fois où Remus l'avait accuser de ce tromper lors de l'une de ses prédiction et encore moins lorsque Sirius c'était mis de la partie en l'appelant « princesse »! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de se venger elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

- C'est parce qu'il est un Black! Finit-elle par dire enjouer et sautillant d'excitation dans l'attente de ce qui ce passerait après cette révélation.

Le regard de Nanette ce glaça d'un seul coup, alors que Sirius cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque sur le coup (ou du moins aurais bien aimer…désoler le grand! Mais comme dit si bien les grateux de nos jours….Meilleur chance la prochaine fois!)! Voyez-vous, Les Black et le White son les deux plus grandes familles de pure sorcier et étrangement, il n'on absolument AUCUN lien de parenté. Les Blacks reste malgré tout la plus grande famille mais les Whites, eux, son de tout les sorciers les plus puissant! Les Blacks ont tenté à bien des reprises de réunir les deux familles afin de devenir la plus grande et la plus puissante famille de sorciers n'aillant jamais exister, mais leurs tentatives ont toujours échoué. Les Whites sont encore plus têtu et plus fier que les Blacks et son reconnu pour leurs dons spéciaux que l'on retrouve parmi les branches de leur famille. De plus, comme pour énerver les Blacks d'avantage, la famille mère, dont Fionie est l'unique héritière, habite aux milieux des moldus. L'insulte absolue pour les Blacks! Comme si des moldus pouvait avoirs plus de valeurs qu'eux!

-…Un Black……Dit faiblement Nanette en plongeant sont dangereux regard dans celui du jeune garçon tout en cachant sa précieuse petite fille derrière elle. Ne t'approche plus d'elle, ne lui parle pas et ne pense même plus à elle. Sale Black! Les Black sont la honte de tous les sorciers! On ne devrait même pas les considérés comme des sorcier! Plutôt comme des monstres sanginaires et assoiffés de sans qui ose prendre de grand air tout en ce croyant important! C'EST UNE FAMILLE MODITE JUSTE AU PLUS PROFOND DE LEURS CHAIRES ET DE LEURS ÂMES!!!! MÊME LEURS SANG QU'IL OSE APPELER DE PURE, EST SOUILLÉ!!!!!! Et dirent qu'ils ont encore l'audace de demander à ce mêler à notre famille…….J'AI BIEN VUE TON JEU MON GARÇON ET LAISSE MOI TE DIRE QUE TU N'Y ARRIVERAS PAS!!!! Tu veux souiller ma pauvre petite Fionie adorée pour qu'elle soit tienne et ainsi réunir nos deux familles… MAIS SACHE QUE TU N'Y ARRIVERAS PAS!!!! (Prend sa petite-fille dans ses bras et la serre très fort contre elle jusqu'à l'étrangler) Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit flocon de neige! Tu es si douce et si gentille qu'il a bien failli t'avoir avec ses ruses stupides de séducteur BLACK!!! Mais ta mananie est la maintenant et il ne t'arriveras rien. Tu mérites bien mieux….OUI!!!! Tu mérites un ROUX!!!!

- Sa y est……c'est repartie……Dit alors Cathy qui y était habituer comme toute les filles du groupes d'ailleurs.

- OUI! Un roux! Comme ton grand-père! Et c'est qu'il était beau ton grand-père!!!! Tu sais qu'il était Lieutenant des aurores?! Il était si beau dans son uniforme de cérémonie, il était si fort, si brave…..

- ....Si chauve! Termina Fionie un peu tannée de ce discours que sa grand-mère lui faisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

- Oui bon! Il est vrai que lorsque tu es née il n'avait plus de cheveux, mais c'est un détaille! En tout cas tous cela pour dire (elle ce retourna vers Sirius qui aurait préféré que l'on l'oubli pour une fois)…TU N'AURAS JAMAIS MA PETITE FILLE!!!!!!

Ondine suivit de toutes les autres maraudeuses excepter Fionie qui avait un peu honte du comportement de sa grand-mère, applaudir la vieille dame pour la féliciter de son si beau discours.

- Que d'émotion! S'exclama Mimosa.

- Vraiment vous vous surpasser de jours en jours! Continua Christina.

- UNE REPRISE!!!! S'écria Ondine qui applaudissait à tout rompe les yeux encore plus pétillant qu'a sont habitude.

- Du grand art! On devrait vous donner un oscar! Ajouta Cathy.

- Vous n'y êtes pas aller de main morte! Continua Léona.

- Mananie…………tu en as peut-être un peu trop fait………Dit Fionie gêné par la réaction de sa grand-mère et peiner par le visage du pauvre Sirius qui était assez pitoyable laisser moi vous dire.

- Mais non, mais non! Tu est trop douce ma pauvre! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait…..OH! Mais j'y pense!!!! S'exclama Nanette. Avec tout cela j'allais oublier le but de ma visite ici! Fionie tu viens avec moi!!!

- Je passe les vacances chez toi???? Demanda Fionie toute joyeuse.

- Non, désoler ma chouette! C'est au camp « Dragon D'or » que tu vas passer tes vacances!

- DRAGON D'OR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'exclamèrent toutes les jeunes filles, les garçons ne voulant rien dire qui pourrait porter sur eux la colère de Nanette.

- Oui, je savais que vous réagiriez ainsi...Dit simplement Nanette d'un air peinée.

- Léona......c'est un camps de redressement pour sorciers! Pourquoi y envoyer Fionie...elle à fait quelque chose de mal?

- Ciel Non!!!!! S'exclama Nanette. Seulement ce camps sert aussi de remise en forme et vue ta petite santé moi et tes parent avons eu l'idée de t'y envoyer! Je suis vraiment navré mon flocon en sucre, mais dit toi que c'est pour ton bien que nous le fesont!!!

- Du......du sport! Je vais faire DU SPORT!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! PITIÉ ÉPARGNIER MOI!!! Je vais être une gentille fille! Je vais même faire le ménage de ma chambre et mes corvées! Je vais même finir mes devoirs de vacances avant d'aller jouer!!!!! MAIS PAS DE SPORT!!!!!!!!!

- Booooonne chaaance Fifine!!!!!! Dit alors Ondine amusée. Tu vas en avoir besoin toute seule là-bas!

- Y aller seule!!!! S'exclama la grand-mère de Fionie. Ciel! Jamais je n'envairais ma petite fille dans ce camps pour voyous!!!!! C'est pour cela que tu vas avec elle Ondine!!!!!

- .......pardon...... Dit alors Ondine faiblement arrêtant de rire.......Mais.....mais......MAIS JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT EN FORME!!!!!!! Je vous fait le tour de Poudlard 3 fois si vous voulez pour vous le prouver! MAIS JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER!!!! C'EST JUSTE UNE BANDE DE BRUTE ÉCERVELER!!!!!

- ....on appelle sa des garçons d'ordinaire......répliqua Christina.

- C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE!!! POOOOOURQUOOOOOIIIII!!!!!

- Parce que tes parents sont demander par le ministère pour une mission consernant le mage noir et qu'ils ne veulent pas t'y méler! Alors comme je ne voulais pas que ma petite chérie reste seule avec ces mal élevés je lui est proposer que tu l'accompagne. Elle à aussitôt accepter et de plus elle dit que cette expérience te raprocheras des autres........

- J'EN AI PO DE BESOIN JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT SOCIABLE!!!!!!

- Ça j'en doute...... siffla James à voix basse.

- La ferme macaque......Mais enfin.....et mon p'tit frère!!! Il vas aller où lui?

- Chez l'une de tes tantes!

- Peut pas y aller moi aussi! Supplia t'elle, une larme à l'oeil pendant que Sirius dans son coin se disait qu'il y avait une justice en ce monde.

Nanette prit alors les main de la jeune fille dans les siennes et la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un regard des plus doux qu'il soit et lui dit:

- Ma très chère Ondine....tu sais à quel point je tien à mon petit flocon et à quel point elle est fragile....

- pffff même pas vrai! Dit Fionie en fesant la moue.

- ....Tu est la seul personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance pour confier la tache de s'occuper de ma précieuse petite-fille. Je t'en prit accepte cette mission pour moi!!!!

-........j'peut pas aller avec Chrissi en Égypte?

- ONDINE!!!!!!! S'impatienta Nanette en la regardant plus froidement dans les yeux.

- .......d'a....d'accord........

- A LA BONHEUR ! S'exclama Nanette en agrippant les deux jeunes filles et les menant à une cariolle conduit par un oiseau bleu gigentesque. Aurevoir les jeunes!

- NOOOOONNN!!!! PITIER!!!! S'exclama Ondine.

- J'AIME PAS LE SPORT PI ENCORE MOIN VOOOOLER!!!!!!! VEUT PRENDRE LE TRAIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!

Puis elles partirent en laissant les autres maraudeurs et maraudeuses seul à contempler le ciel et àécouter les lamentation de leurs deux amies. Ainsi tous retournairent au train qui les reconduirait chez eux, ce qui mit officiellement fin à cette merveilleuse année et ce qui débuta les vacances. Souhaitons qu'ils ne leurs arrive rien de grave d'ici l'année prochaine!

FiN

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Bon Sa y est on peut l'entéré? J'ai annuler deux mariage pour faire cet entérement de fic!

- Oui, oui aller y...snif!

- Bon..... donc comme je le disait..... Nous voici aujourd'hui réunie pour....

- NON ATTENDEZ!!!!!!

- QUOI ENCORE!!!!!!!

- J'ai changer d'avis! Je n'est plus besoin de vous!

- QUOI????

- Vous m'avez très bien comprit! J'ai décider que cette fic ne mourrerait pas aujourd'hui! JE FAIT UNE SUITE!!!!!

( La fic ce lève de sa tombe à nouveaux en vie alors que le prête tombe à terre dans les pommes par la surprise.)

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! IL EST VIVANT!!!!!! donc voila! que sa vous plaise ou non, je fait une suite et elle s'appeleras " Végétal & Animal: La fusion des deux clans." je la commencerai d'ailleurs au plutôt alors si vous êtes intéréssés, venez! sinon....ben t'en pis pour vous, vous aller manquer quelque chose pis ce cera pas ma faute! ALORS A PLUS TOUS LE MONDE!!!.........euh messieur le prête? .....vous êtes toujours vivant......


End file.
